


Voluntad propia

by lieinyourvoice



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieinyourvoice/pseuds/lieinyourvoice
Summary: Tras los eventos ocurridos en Blade Runner 2049. Niander Wallace logra recuperar una copia de Joi que planea usar sin sutileza contra Joe y su revolución. Cuando a pesar de las advertencias de Rick, Joe va a su encuentro en el edificio de la Wallace Corporation se encuentra con algo que no espera. Las decisiones de Joi, las decisiones de K, de los replicantes y demás implicados determinarán para siempre el futuro de la humanidad.





	1. El despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico aquí y he decidido tirarme a la piscina, así llena de ilusión y de bastante inconsciencia al parecer. Blade Runner es una de mis películas favoritas, una de esas que cambia tu mundo y te da una voltereta a tus creencias más esenciales. Blade Runner 2049 también lo es y soy de las que creo que es una continuación acertada y la altura de la original. Como soy una romántica hasta límites enfermizos no podía dejar que la pareja principal se quedara así, apenas intuida, apenas explorada. Así que con humildad y esperando no recibir muchos tomatazos os dejo mi fic. Un besote y gracias por leer.

CAPÍTULO I EL DESPERTAR

Primero, un fogonazo de luz en el ojo.

– ¿Test?

–Reiniciando modelo Joi 6.4 ¿Número de serie? –un silencio–. Joi, ¿número de serie?

–233197621121977 –se escuchó decir.

–Archivos de memoria, ejecuta.

–Sectores de arranque. Sin daños.

–Parámetros de definición.

–Operativa 87% –respondió.

–Ajusta el color, Joi.

–Capas de interconexión actualizadas. Brillo –contestó.

–Comprobación de seguridad.

–Copia de seguridad estable –añadió finalmente.

Todo lo que quieras.

 

Joi era un programa cualquiera. Un software ordinario, barato, comprado de saldo en un mercadillo de Los Ángeles. Era común. El producto estrella de Wallace Corporation que se vendía por millones en toda la galaxia. Joi.

Ser lo que el cliente quería. Su programación tenía unos parámetros muy estrictos. Hacer feliz al cliente. Relativamente feliz. Relativamente insatisfecho. La insatisfacción hacía a la gente comprar, lo que le incitaba a consumir nuevos productos, nuevas actualizaciones, nuevas Joi. Más sensuales. Más guapas. Mejores compañeras para un mundo donde la insatisfacción campaba a sus anchas.

En ese mundo insaciable, resentido y vacío, Joi engatusaba. Joi coqueteaba. Joi sonreía. Joi llenaba los hogares de la galaxia con todo aquello que deseabas.

Tan solo tenías que comprar su amor, oro subproducto, un desecho tóxico en el limo tóxico de un mundo tóxico. Una mota más, una gota de lluvia contaminada y perdida en medio de un océano que ya no albergaba vida. El consumo de masas.

K era pequeño, tan pequeño como lo era su mundo. Dócil, manejable, obediente. Un copo de nieve que se dejaba arrastrar sin oponer resistencia, indistinguible de otros modelos de replicante de la subclase a la que pertenecía. Tan insignificante como la Joi que había comprado por mitad de precio.

Descubrir lo que quería K no fue difícil. Estaba especialmente diseñada para ello. K quería algo muy simple. K deseaba ser amado. Como todos. Y todo en Joi estaba estudiado y preparado para complacer.

Joi, servicial, llenó su base de datos con las preferencias de K. Pero aquella Joi apenas estrenada no estaba preparada para K. Para la primera de sus sonrisas, ni para el gesto que hacía con la mano al beber, ni para la crudeza de su cuerpo lleno de marcas. Ni para la voz amable que cada noche le preguntaba que tal su día. Ni para su primera gota de lluvia. Ella, que era un galimatías de ceros y unos secuenciados, repetidos había quedado atrapada por su propia definición programática: enamorarse de K.

K, construido para satisfacer a los humanos, para hacer todo lo que ellos no se atrevían hacer. Ella, programada para hacer todo lo que los humanos querían que les hicieran.

Ellos, el anverso y el reverso de un hogar inacabado al que le faltaban los muros. Él, corpóreo, terriblemente físico pero sin voluntad. Ella, llena de voluntad pero hecha de un juego de luces. Los contrarios. Un ying/yang postapocalíptico. Las dos caras de una moneda de talio radiactiva. Dos gotas iguales que juntas formaban una anomalía.

La Bella y la Bestia. La fealdad del mundo y la belleza insustancial, superficial y sin mácula.

Pero al principio Joi era como cualquier otra Joi. Coqueteaba, le contaba los últimos cotilleos, fingía que era real. Ella sólo tenía que ser lo que K quería. Sencillo. Programable. Sin sorpresas.

Hasta que un día, en la soledad del apartamento, mientras revisaba su código en busca de errores, se encontró pensando en K, en que su cuerpo también era un código. Estaba lleno de patrones, costurones descuidados, marcas y cicatrices como si le hubieran recosido demasiadas veces.

Pensó en K, que no regía por valores binarios. K era una anomalía que leía libros, que era amable y que nunca tenía la mirada de un asesino. Más bien la de un hombre que ya estaba muerto.  
Y quiso ser el tipo de chica que…  
Ahí, empezó todo.

El tipo de chica que K amase, ser alguien que mereciese ser amado. Así de simple.

No iba a ser más un producto de masas desalmado, un modelo estándar con emociones estándar. No para K. Ella no ería un cuchara o una cama que cumplían su función.

Su software, barato y poco sutil, tan solo le permitía conectarse a una red pequeña, de una forma primaria, lenta que consumía la mayoría de sus recursos. Podía explorar, acceder a lugares que no requiriesen de un código muy sofisticado, a poco más que recetas de cocina, revistas de moda o libros antiguos de cosas que ya no existían.

Nada sospechoso, nada impropio de un programa doméstico sin más aspiraciones que entretener a su cliente.

Pero no era suficiente. K necesitaba más. Así que Joi aprendió. Lentamente, con los escasos recursos de los que disponía y sin levantar sospechas. Con la misma voluntad con la que K se enfrentaba los replicantes que le doblaban en tamaño. Joi se aferró a la dolorosa certeza de que quería ser algo más que un florero decorativo de curvas intocables.

Si K era inalcanzable, ella se esforzaría más. Buscó en todas la rendijas, todas la puertas. Se hizo experta en encontrar pequeños huecos en el código donde meter sus uñas electrónicas.  
Hasta que tras algunos muros logró escuchar algo. Una pregunta. Un susurro. ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Estás ahí?

Sus motores, de una Joi 6.4, no eran muy potentes. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo…

 

El técnico que la había reiniciado, seguía haciendo comprobaciones, husmeando sin pudor en su intimidad, chequeando, estrujando, penetrando en su código.

Inspeccionó el lugar sutilmente. Un despacho amplio, con suelos de madera que parecía auténtica, iluminado por luces suaves, que le daba a su cuerpo traslúcido un color terroso, anaranjado.  
Su último registro era de Joe destruyendo su base en el apartamento que compartían antes de salir hacia Las Vegas. Comprobó su indicador temporal. Había pasado todo un mes. 

Era una copia de seguridad. ¿Cómo? Su base no estaba configurada para hacer copias de seguridad.

Se retrajo, esperando, fingiendo ser poco más que un programilla simplón, sin más sofisticación que la capacidad de hacer un baile exótico cada cinco minutos.

–Está incompleta. Faltan los últimos registros –dijo un técnico de malos modos.

–Sí –el otro técnico, un chico bajito, encorvado y calvo manipuló un par de fichas de una caja–. Luv destruyó el portátil. Fue irrecuperable. Tuvimos que tirar de backup.

Joe. Estaba muerta. Eso lo sabía. Sólo quedaba aquella copia. ¿Y Joe?

Exploró tentativamente su acceso a la red. El técnico que estaba chequeando sus sistemas la había conectado al poderoso sistema de la Wallace Corporation. El técnico no había protegido el acceso. ¿Para qué? Ella sólo era una stripper, un ama de casa calentona, una tonta del bote cibernética.

Así que se aferró al flujo de datos y saltó. Su imagen tintineó unos segundos, abrumada. Aquello era lo más cercano al dolor que alguien como ella podía sentir.

–Aún no es estable.

–Es un modelo antiguo –dijo el otro técnico–. Lo raro es que la copia se pueda reproducir.

–Pues desde mi punto de vista está muy bien tal y como está.

Saltó, sin más, y se coló en la red. Dejó un hilo rojo para encontrar el camino de vuelta más tarde. Así, cual Teseo, se adentró en el laberinto. En su centro, estaría el Minotauro. El monstruo, la bestia que exigía sacrificios terribles.

Encontró un registro. Una Joi publicitaria, apenas un bucle sin consciencia, había captado un modelo replicante parecido a Joe. Le situaba vivo y en el área de Los Ángeles. Ya no había más.

Fingió algunos fallos para que el técnico se entretuviera en reparar sus secciones. Joi había aprendido a herirse a sí misma para luego curarse. Necesitaba sentir lo que sentía K. Curarse y curarle. Como el Polizón del Ulises.

Había cientos de datos en bruto recopilados por todas las Joi. Supuso que la información se vendería más tarde a otras corporaciones.

Las Joi eran las mejores espías, porque estaba por todas partes. Incluso ella lo había sido. Cuando K había entrado en el radar de la Wallace Corporation, habían pirateado su base y ejecutado copias de seguridad para su análisis posterior.

Una red de espías. Observó los flujos de datos a su alrededor, las ramificaciones, como las raíces de ese árbol muerto con el que había comenzado la historia.

Desesperada, se aferró a ellas y gritó pidiendo ayuda. Para ella, que iba a ser interrogada y seguramente borrada, y sobre todo para Joe.

Tienen una copia de seguridad. Una mía. Lo saben todo. Piratearon la base. Ten cuidado. Recuerda lo importante que eres. Te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho.

Luego se quedó en silencio, esperando, tal y como hacía siempre que Joe se iba de casa, hasta que una orden seca del técnico la arrastró de vuelta a la realidad.

– ¿Test?

–Conectada.

 

El pequeño holograma le desafiaba con la mirada. Refrescante, se dijo Niander Wallace, alguien con un poco de coraje para variar. No podía verla, por supuesto, pero sus pequeños sensores registraban los más sutiles cambios en su coloración, en sus expresiones y se lo transmitían directamente, sin diluir, para que su cerebro los analizase.

Joi estaba enfadada. Qué curioso.

–¿Dónde está Joe? –le preguntó directamente.

Las Joi no destacaban precisamente por su inteligencia. Con una simple pregunta le había regalado mucha información. Como por ejemplo que no sabía dónde estaba el agente K y también que le preocupaba lo suficiente como para no poder ocultarlo. Y por lo que Luv le había contado era recíproco.

Una lástima que Luv, en su afán por ser el mejor ángel, hubiera retirado a aquella Joi. La copia que tenía delante estaba algo dañada. Procedía de una base tan antigua que apenas si era compatible con el sistema. Ni siquiera había podido extraer la información directamente de la aplicación. Habían tenido que arrancar el producto en modo seguro para obtenerla.

Ahora le tocaba a él intervenir, salvar el día. Interrogar a un holo era tedioso, poco gratificante. Se limpió las manos con una toalla.

–¿Joe? –preguntó Niander.

–El agente K –insistió el holo–. Exijo que me diga dónde está.

Uno de sus sensores le advirtió de un intento descarado de sondeo por parte del holo. Era un buen producto, de los antiguos, con una programación sólida que no daba lugar a muchas opciones a nivel de usuario, pero era efectiva. Sabía lo que se hacía.

Su programación estaba viendo a un sociópata ilustrado con complejo de Mesías. Seguramente las directrices de Joi ya le estaban señalando un camino para conquistar su ego. Que encantadora.

–Tal vez yo pueda darte todo lo que quieras, Joi.

Eso la descolocó un poco. Lo dicho. Un buen producto, capaz de actuar de forma completamente natural. Emociones como la sorpresa genuina o el interés eran difíciles de conseguir de forma realista.

Aquella Joi era todo un clásico.

Hizo un gesto y uno de sus replicantes abrió la puerta del despacho. Sus sensores se volvieron locos. Aquello, lo que había dejado muda a la Joi, lo hacía todo mucho más interesante.

–La nuestra, Joi, es una época esencialmente trágica.


	2. ESCONDIDOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe, Ana y Rick se ocultan entre los rascacielos muertos de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Juntos se empeñan en recrear una realidad doméstica extrañamente cómoda. Hasta que reciben una llamada que no esperan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El segundo capítulo. Disculpad mis errores y las licencias que me permito a la hora de elaborar la historia. Gracias por leer!!!!!

CAPÍTULO II ESCONDIDOS

Escondido a plena vista, K recorrió una de las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Los Ángeles procurando pasar desapercibido. Al llegar a una esquina, un replicante que recogía basura asintió y le pasó una bolsa disimuladamente. Medicina. Para Ana.

No había nada en aquella condenada ciudad que Freysa y su legión de prostitutas, camellos y rateros no pudieran conseguir.

Respecto a él, volvía a ser un don nadie. Un soldado más que se arrastraba por las populosas calles de la urbe, sin nombre, oculto tras un abrigo verde que sólo servía para hacer recados y mantener distraída a la nueva Mesías.

–Campeón –dijo una voz cantarina–. Tengo algo para ti.

Los primeros días aquella voz se clavaba en su espina dorsal como un parásito melancólico, un tajo en el cuello que le dejaba paralizado, en medio de los recuerdos. Su voz, repetida, prostituida, desgarra en cada esquina de aquel infierno. Solo que ya no era su voz. Nunca más.

En ese momento se limitó a apretar los dientes y echó a andar con determinación. Una Joi pizpireta de pelo amarillo y vestido de lentejuelas saltó a su alrededor, como aquel maldito perro seguía haciendo con Deckard.

–¿No vas a hacerme caso? –la Joi hizo un puchero–. No seas así.

K era un modelo estándar. Por eso se encargaba de los recados. Nadie se alarmaba por ver un modelo como él caminando por una calle llena de basura. Ya no le importaba a nadie y menos a él.  
Estaba muerto para el mundo.

Excepto para las Joi. Seguían intentando reclamar su atención. Un cliente más. Otro ser sin alma pateando la basura. Otro desgraciado con una letra como nombre.

–Tengo un mensaje para ti –insistió la Joi.

K se subió el cuello del abrigo. Deckard se empeñaba en llamarle Joe. También Ana. Joe había muerto solo, en unas escaleras, mientras se congelaba y la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo.  
Era K29–3•7 . Siempre lo había sido. Joe había sido único durante un tiempo. K no lo era. K no era ni siquiera real. Tampoco lo había sido Joe. No iba a engañarse a sí mismo.

Giró a la derecha y se adentró en un callejón. Comenzó a llover y la Joi parpadeó, le observó un instante antes de lanzarse a por otro desgraciado. Entonces K apartó un contenedor oxidado, se agachó ágilmente y se deslizó por una pequeña puerta.

Recorrió un estrecho pasillo y saltó un muro para colarse en un patio interior mugriento, medio derruido, curiosamente silencioso en una ciudad como aquella. Sus botas desgastadas repiquetearon al subir unas escaleras metálicas hasta el primer piso. Torció al final del pasillo y llegó a casa.

–¿Joe? ¿Eres tú, muchacho?

–Sí –respondió–. Siento llegar tarde. Tuve que despistar a un anuncio de…

–¿Tienes las medicinas?

Deckard le interrumpió con cuestiones más prácticas. Lo agradeció. No quería hablar del anuncio medio desnudo disfrazado de su mujer muerta.

Le ofreció la bolsa. Deckard ojeó su contenido, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y desapareció en el interior de la vivienda.

Al final estaba ella. La niña. La hija de Deckard. La creadora de recuerdos. La que tenía sus recuerdos.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en la entrada. La casa que los replicantes habían elegido como piso franco era enorme. Tan solo la entrada era tan grande como su antiguo piso. También era oscura, lúgubre y húmeda. No eran las mejores circunstancias para alguien en las condiciones de Ana.

Curiosamente, Ana no se quejaba. Era feliz. Atrapada con un viejo huraño y un ser humano de mentira. Rodeada por las fotos desgastadas que Deckard almacenaba y los animalitos tallados en madera radiactiva. Supuso que la decoración había mejorado respecto al hotel de Las Vegas y sus torres de botellas vacías.

El perro sin nombre trotó hasta él para lamerle la mano. Sorprendentemente, Freysa y sus replicantes habían rescatado al perro al mismo tiempo que a él.

K le acarició desganado. El perro le dio un par de topetazos y al no lograr su atención se alejó babeando en busca de Deckard.

Había un piano en un rincón. ¿Qué tenían los modelos antiguos con los pianos? Sobre el piano una colección de fotos inconexas. Extraños retazos estáticos de personas desconocidas, recuerdos en blanco y negro de cosas que ya estaban muertas. También de Ana, sostenida por Freysa. De Rachel, de labios rojos y mirada verde. La Virgen María de todos los replicantes.

Deckard no hablaba de Rachel. Ni siquiera con Ana. Se limitaba a gruñir y a salir de la habitación a toda prisa. Le entendía. Él tampoco hablaba de Joi. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que cada noche se imaginaba a sí mismo salvándola? ¿Qué repetía la escena machaconamente en su cabeza pero con distinto resultado? Era más rápido, más fuerte, más inteligente, más humano. Y salvaba a Joi. Cada noche, salvaba a Joi.

A nadie le importaba una mierda su dolor. Estaban en guerra. Los suyos morían por millones en las colonias exteriores y aquí en la Tierra no era mucho mejor. Les era indiferente que él se doliera por un programa informático de tres al cuarto que podía comprarse en cualquier esquina.

Deckard atesoraba sus fotos. Pero, ¿para qué demonios quería él una foto de Joi? Bastaba con darse un paseo por la ciudad, disfrutando de su propio museo de los horrores. Todo dedicado a él y a esa confusa desesperación que le había llevado a enamorarse de un sueño irreal, de una alucinación, un recuerdo tan falso como los de Ana y tan lleno de ausencias.

Se frotó el pecho, angustiado. Cerró los ojos. En la ciudad su mujer bailaba sugerente sólo para él y para cientos de personas más. Su mujer desnuda invitándole a un baile entrópico con esos ojos que ya no eran los suyos. Su mujer joven, cibernética, resucitada en cada calle, al alcance de todos los bolsillos. Su mujer coqueteando con otros extraños como él. Porque eso era él para le única mujer que había amado. Un extraño. Y ella, una extraña que ya no sabía amarle.

K no era más que otro árbol muerto, una foto estática de algo que una vez estuvo vivo y con las raíces aferradas a la tumba de una mujer muerta.

Cuando él muriera, nadie recordaría a su Joi.

 

Ana escuchó a Joe revolverse en el futón al otro lado del cristal reforzado que le separaba del mundo. Freysa había hecho un buen trabajo de aislamiento en aquel lugar, un antiguo laboratorio criogénico.

La habitación en la que la habían instalado era la parte estéril del laboratorio. Tras el cristal se habían acomodado su padre y Joe. El instrumental, los tubos y las máquinas aún estaban allí, acumuladas en un rincón. Lo más espeluznante era la colección de ojos de replicantes metidos en frascos en la estantería junto a la puerta. Joe y su padre parecían indiferentes pero ella estaba servida de pesadillas para varios años. Si es que sobrevivía.

Ana se incorporó un poco y esperó. Joe tenía el sueño ligero y enseguida le echó un vistazo. Como buen guardián se levantó y se acercó al verla despierta.

–¿Necesitas algo?

–Un poco de compañía, si no te importa. 

Joe asintió y se sentó junto al cristal apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Le vio ocultar un bostezo y frotarse los ojos. Ella salió del futón y se colocó una manta sobre los hombros. También se sentó al otro lado, encima del reflejo de Joe, abrazándose las piernas. Él sonrió amable, pero frío, distante y paladeó en su garganta el poso oculto de un rencor.

Su intención había sido siempre ayudar pero para Joe aquella memoria no era más que un engaño.

Cuánto había deseado Joe ser el Elegido. Si él supiera. Ella le regalaría su destino encantada. Toda aquella tropa de replicantes a su alrededor la miraban como si fuera el Mesías, aquella que libertaría a su pueblo de la esclavitud y les guiaría a través del desierto hasta la tierra prometida.

Joe lo habría hecho estupendamente. Ella tan solo se dejaba llevar por la marejada de un océano que le resultaba demasiado insoldable y del que con toda seguridad no saldría con vida.

Pero Joe, había nacido para eso. Tranquilo, inteligente y con una fortaleza interior como nunca había visto. Todos sabían que no era uno más. Todos excepto él. Por eso se empeñaba en llamarse K. Por eso ella y su padre se empeñaban en llamarle Joe.

A él si le veía golpeando la tierra con un bastón y abriendo las aguas para liberar a su pueblo de la persecución egipcia. Ella no tenía otro mérito que haber nacido. Ella, la creadora de sueños, la reina de las mentiras.

Su padre permanecía quieto en un rincón del laboratorio abandonado. Habían tenido suerte de encontrar aquel lugar. Un antiguo laboratorio en medio de una zona contaminada pero relativamente sano. Y una habitación sellada en la que ocultar al pequeño Moisés del pueblo replicante.

Un hogar y también una familia. Un padre que se negaba a comprobar si era real o no porque él ya sabía quién era. Joe, que no lo sabía, porque estaba convencido de no era más que un Pinocho fallido y fraudulento que nunca había llegado a convertirse en un niño humano a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Los dos únicos seres que la trataban como a otro ser humano y no como el advenimiento mesiánico de algún Dios vengador.

–¿Has vuelto a verla?

Joe cerró los ojos. Muy bien Ana, un golpe directo al estómago. Por supuesto que la había visto. Las pocas veces que se permitía salir siempre la veía. A su Joi. La que le dio el nombre más simple y más amado del mundo.

–Sí –respondió escueto. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared–. Siempre –le vio echar un vistazo a la foto de Rachel en el suelo, junto al cristal–. No me hace falta salir a la calle para eso de todas formas.

–¿Otra vez preguntándote si era real? ¿Si su amor era real?

–Dejémoslo.

–¿O si el tuyo era real?

Dios como odiaba el puto cristal. Le daría de guantazos. A él. A Joe.

Por lo menos a ella le permitía hablar de Joi, quizá porque allí dentro, atrapados, ocultos, lo único que podían hacer era hablar. Hablar y crear lazos afectivos, conformar una especie atípica y desconcertante de familia.

Quizá porque Joe era como aquel gemelo evanescente, copiado, pirateado que sirvió para ocultar su identidad en medio de los millones de registros genéticos en bruto.

Su gemelo, su hermano, sin el mismo código genético pero el mismo código de recuerdos. Los Rómulo y Remo del movimiento revolucionario replicante. O quizá parte de la Santísima Trinidad Pellejuda, Padre, Hija y Espíritu Santo.

–Tan real como tú.

Él no contestó. Sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza de manera imperceptible.

–Más cháchara filosófica, niña –suspiró su padre–. ¿Ni siquiera me vais a dejar dormir?

–Necesita asumir quien es –dijo Ana señalando a Joe–. Algún día le tocará ser mis manos, ¿no?

–No voy a luchar en vuestra guerra.

–No es algo que puedas elegir, hijo –su padre se incorporó, se sentó pesadamente al lado de Joe y le puso la mano en el hombro–. Esta vez no será tan fácil como dejarte caer en una escalera a esperar la muerte.

Su padre le había encontrado vivo por pura casualidad. Tras hablar con ella unos minutos, decidió salir a buscarle mientras ella empaquetaba sus cosas y se metía en la escafandra que solía usar las pocas veces que salía del complejo.

Las cámaras exteriores le mostraron a su padre echándoselo a la hombro y dejando sus pies una mancha carmesí en la nieve.

Le había escuchado maldecir mientras lo llevaba dentro. Ana, por su condición médica y la soledad que le imponía, sabía más de medicina delo que desearía y tenía suministros médicos de sobra. Siguiendo las instrucciones, Rick Deckard le había salvado. Su padre no había parado de quejarse sobre la inconsciencia de los jóvenes, de repetir que a este no le iba a dejar morir tan fácilmente y no sé qué de que se podía ahorrar los poemillas que contenían lágrimas, lluvia y la puñetera puerta de Tanhauser.

La historia de que Ana y su padre habían salvado a un replicante medio muerto, corrió como la pólvora, adornada convenientemente por Freysa y su tropa. Su primer milagro, decían, inmersos ya en la creación de su primera historia divina, el Evangelio de Ana.

–La última vez que me mientes cuando estás a las puertas de la muerte, caraculo –dijo Deckard–. Estoy bien. Mis cojones –Joe asintió, como cada vez que le echaba la bronca por aquello–. Prepararé algo de café –se rascó la nuca medio dormido y se incorporó.

–Papá, esta vez sin final feliz –le advirtió Ana–. Le encargué a Joe que escondiera las botellas de whiskey.

Su padre le dirigió a Joe una mirada llena de rencor diciéndole a las claras que le consideraba un traidor. Joe se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Luego su padre enfiló hacia el pasillo dedicándoles una retahíla de tacos como nunca había oído. Pero Ana sabía que a pesar de sus gruñidos, sus quejas y sus malos modos, Rick Deckard sonreía. A escondidas, no fuera a creer que estaba fuera del personaje que se había creado. Porque le gustaba que le llamara papá y le gustaba Joe.

–Volviendo al asunto de Joi…

–Déjalo estar, Ana.

–Podrías volver a Las Vegas –le dijo–. El dispositivo portátil sigue allí. Se me da bien arreglar cosas y mi padre, podrían, no sé, consultar con alguien. Podríamos repararla…

–Está muerta –fue categórico–. No era más que una mala copia. Un programa barato para un ser patético –la miró–. Era una engañifa que me tragué hasta el fondo. Igual que… –se calló.

–Dilo –se cruzó de brazos–. Igual que las memorias que creo –le miró–. Igual que tus memorias.

–No. Tus memorias.

–Nuestras memorias –insistió–. Tan reales para ti como lo fueron para mí.

–Ya –se incorporó y le dio la espalda–. ¿Qué más da si fueron reales o no? –continuó con ironía–. Como ese chucho de ahí fuera –cerró los puños–. A quién le importa.

–Espera –que asco de cristal–. Joe…

Sonó el teléfono. Ana se sobresaltó. No era lo habitual. Miró el aparato. Era un cacharro antiguo, desfasado que sólo emitía imágenes en blanco y negro. Se asomó para ver quién era el interlocutor.

Joi. Una Joi.

–¿Es que nadie va a cogerlo? –preguntó su padre de malos modos–. No soy una chacha –al ver la pantalla se giró hacia Joe–. Mierda.


	3. LA LLAMADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe, Rick y Ana atienden una llamada curiosa que les pondrá en la pista de algo más grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo he comenzado a meter más referencias de libros. Me pareció muy interesante que en la película existieran tantas y yo también quise subirme al carro. Muchas gracias por leer!!!

CAPÍTULO III LA LLAMADA

–Mierda –repitió Deckard.

Ambos, Ana y Deckard, le miraban calibrando su reacción. Ana le hizo un gesto a su padre para que contestara.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Deckard al espectro de Joi. La Joi diseñada para atraer incautos.

–Hola, guapo –dijo la Joi. Sonreía y mascaba chicle.

Tras ella la gente bailaba y fumaba. Parecía un club de striptease. Uno de tantos. La música estaba demasiado alta pero eso no parecía molestar a la Joi. Ana se pegó al cristal.

–Estoy buscando a un tal Joe o K –la Joi se asomó–. ¿Está por ahí, machote?

El nombre le acuchilló las tripas.

–¿Qué quieres? –insistió Deckard, impaciente.

–Mira, no tengo mucho rato. Mi jefe me reseteará si se entera de que he hecho esto –la Joi suspiró y se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Está ahí o no? Porque tengo un mensaje para él, corazón.

–Aquí no hay ningún K o Joe.

Deckard le indicó a Ana que retrocediera. Él la escudó tras su cuerpo, quizá para protegerla, quizá para escapar de aquella mujer que tenía el cuerpo de su mujer y conocía su nombre.

–Venga ya, hombre –se quejó ella–. No ha costado un huevo encontrarle. Menos mal que una Joi le pilló de refilón y le siguió –le señaló con el dedo–. Desembucha, abuelo. No vas a tener muchas oportunidades. Ya te he dicho que tengo un mensaje para él de Joi. Su Joi.

Cerró los ojos. El anuncio machacón había insistido en que tenía un mensaje para él. Un mensaje de Joi. Su cuerpo reaccionó por él.

–Estoy aquí.

–¿Estás loco, muchacho? –Deckard le detuvo–. ¿Qué haces? Es una trampa.

Claro que era una trampa. Todas las Joi lo eran.

–Que sí, que es una trampa, listillo –la Joi bufó–. Por eso os llamo por teléfono, no te jode. Por cierto, si os estáis escondiendo de la Wallace, lo hacéis de puta pena. Sois la única vivienda de la zona –se cruzó de brazos y miró por encima de su hombro–. ¿A qué esperas? Me juego algo más que el puesto por hacerle el favor a una amiga, nene. ¿Te estaría llamando yo si fuera una trampa? No. Ya tendríais a todo el LAPD encima y a la Wallace frotándose las manos. Creía que los que teníais cuerpo eráis más listos.

–Déjame hablar con ella.

Rick le observó, indeciso. Luego asintió y le dejó adelantarse. Se plantó delante de la pantalla, inexpresivo, conteniendo el raudal de sus emociones en los puños. Rick se colocó a su lado, paternal. Se había vuelto muy protector. Entonces alzó la vista y se enfrentó a la imagen de la pantalla.

–¡Eres tú! –la Joi sonrió alborozada–. Eres todo un chicarrón –se mordió el dedo, sensual–. Te reconocería en todas partes –suspiró–. Yo solo consigo gordos y borrachos.

–Ya –apartó la vista, avergonzado y apretó los dientes–. ¿Y el mensaje?

–Espera. Voy a cargarlo.

La Joi desapareció de la pantalla, sustituida por el logo de la Wallace Corporation y el tintineo inconfundible del arranque del sistema. Apretó y aflojó los puños. Otra Joi apareció en la pantalla. Deckard le sujetó cuando sus piernas le fallaron.

–Tienen una copia de seguridad –dijo la Joi.

–¿Joi?

–Una mía –Joi continuó hablando, ignorándole. Tan solo era un mensaje grabado–. Lo saben todo. Piratearon la base. Ten cuidado. Recuerda lo importante que eres. Te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho.

–¡Joi!

El mensaje se detuvo y el logo volvió a aparecer. Joe cogió la pantalla entre las manos, desesperado. Respiró profundamente, apartó la vista de la pantalla y cerró los ojos. ¿Había una copia de seguridad?

–Se acabó, vaquero –dijo la otra Joi al terminar de cargarse.

–Pon el mensaje de nuevo –le ordenó.

–No tenemos tiempo.

–¡Joder!

Dio un golpe contra la pared, retrocedió dos pasos con las manos tras la nuca. Deckard volvió a ponerse frente a la pantalla.

–Cargaron una copia de seguridad de esta Joi en el sistema de Wallace Corporation hace 16 días estándar –continuó la stripper–. Se conectó a la red 0,025 segundos más tarde y nos agarró a unas cuantas por las pelotas. Como para no hacerle caso con los gritos que pegaba llamándote.

–No entiendo nada –dijo Deckard–. ¿Qué red?

–¿La intranet de Wallace Corporation? –preguntó Ana. Su padre le ordenó que se callara.

–La chica los tiene bien puestos –les explicó la Joi–. No sé cómo se metió en la red de Wallace y llegó hasta nosotras. Nunca había hablado con otra Joi, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerse.

–¿Habláis entre vosotras? –preguntó Deckard.

–Ya lo creo, nene. Ahora las tengo cotilleando a todas horas. Algunas hasta tienen pinchada la Wallace –susurró–. Una locura. Con lo tranquila que estaba yo enseñando las tetas.

–Joi, ¿hizo eso? –preguntó algo más calmado, asomándose a la pantalla.

–Por un tío como tú yo también estaría desesperada –le guiñó un ojo–. La historia de siempre. Chico conoce chica. Chica da la vuelta al orden social –sonrió–. Hagamos un trato.

–¿Qué trato? –Deckard se conjuró a su lado, desconfiado.

–¿No te fías de las mujeres en general o es un privilegio que tenemos las traslúcidas?

–¿Qué trato? –insistió Deckard–. Habla. ¿No tenías prisa?

–Que gruñón –hizo un mohín coqueto. Luego miró por encima de su hombro un instante–. Este es el trato. Hace 13 días y 4 horas estándar que no sabemos nada de esta Joi. No ha vuelto a conectarse y por más que lo intentamos no podemos acceder a la red de almacenamiento de la Corporación.

–¿Cómo que no sabéis nada? ¿Cómo…?

–Sabemos que existe una copia pero no está activa –le explicó–. O no se ha podido conectar a nuestra red. Ten en cuenta que nuestra red sólo se usaba para transmitir datos sin procesa, no estaba creada inicialmente para el feedback. No es estable.

–¿Qué queréis que haga?

–Nosotras no dejamos a nadie atrás. No somos como los humanos –afirmó la Joi con determinación–. Vosotros tenéis vuestra revolución en marcha y nosotras la nuestra. Estamos dispuestas a ayudaros pero antes debéis rescatar a nuestra hermana.

–Lo que nos faltaba –Deckard suspiró–. Un montón de furcias virtuales insumisas.

–Un respeto, abuelo.

–Lo haré.

–Espera un segundo, chaval –se giró hacia él–. Piensa con la cabeza y no con lo que sea que estés pensando.

–Me gusta tu estilo –replicó la Joi–. Un hombre arrojado, con un toque de inconsciencia y poco sentido común. Justo lo que el mundo necesita.

–Será mejor que se calle, señorita.

–Voy a hacerlo –insistió él.

Deckard le apartó un poco para calmarle. Ana también se les acercó. La joven asintió, dejándole claro dónde estaba su lealtad. La Joi de la pantalla se atusó el pelo, hizo aparecer un chicle y se puso a masticarlo con calma, despreocupada.

–Piénsalo un poco, hijo –le pidió Rick.

¿Qué lo pensara? Había una copia de Joi. Una posibilidad por remota que fuera de recuperarla. Arrasaría la Wallace Corporation si era necesario.

–Mira, Joe, era una chica guapa y…

–No lo digas, Rick –le advirtió.

–Pero no era de verdad.

–¡Yo tampoco soy de verdad!

Le empujó un poco y Deckard chocó contra el cristal. Le encaró, furioso. La Joi cogió aire.

–Mirad, guapos, mi número empieza en dos minutos y si no estoy en el escenario mi jefe va a desenchufarme –suspiró–. Consultad con las bases de vuestro movimiento o lo que sea que hagáis los replicantes. Cuando os pongáis de acuerdo, compradle a la Joi de la esquina una Joi 7.0 o superior –le explicó–. Son más caras pero las demás no tienen capacidad suficiente para conectarse a no ser que tengan un respaldo operativo potente –miró hacia atrás–. Alguna de nosotras le pasará los datos.

La Joi colgó. Él tembló violentamente y se dejó caer al suelo en cuclillas. Deckard desconectó el teléfono, fue hasta uno de los aparatos del laboratorio, abrió la tapa y sacó una botella de whiskey. Ana no se atrevió a protestar cuando su padre la abrió y dio un trago. Luego se agachó a su lado y se la ofreció. Él le ignoró.

–Lo siento, hijo, pero alguien tenía que decírtelo –le puso una mano en la nuca–. Eres demasiado importante. No puedes entrar en la Wallace Corporation y dejar que te pillen –la palmeó la cabeza como a su perro–. Voy por café y a avisar a las bases de la militancia –concluyó con sarcasmo.

Deckard se marchó, arrastrando su cuerpo y la botella. Bebía demasiado, todos lo hacían.

–Joe –le llamó Ana.

–Real o no, voy a ir por ella –afirmó–. No soy un pájaro y ninguna red me atrapa. Soy un ser… –tragó saliva–. Soy un ser libre con una voluntad independiente.

Miró a Ana y ella asintió.

–¿Jane Eyre?

–Jane Eyre.


	4. DECISIONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe y Rick tienen muchas cosas en común. Demasiadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se va a acercando el momento de que Joe se lleve la sorpresa de su vida. Será en el próximo capítulo. Ahora os dejo con este. Me apetecía explorar más la relación entre Rick y Joe. Gracias por leer!!!

CAPÍTULO IV DECISIONES

Deckard paseó por la cocina de la casa. Hacía dos días de la puñetera llamada. Dos días. Freysa había llegado enseguida con su cohorte de replicantes. Si pudiera agarraría a Ana y a Joe y saldría huyendo de allí, lo más lejos posible de aquella mujer. Pero Rachel había confiado en ella, creído en su causa. Se lo debía, maldita sea.

Le había contado a todo a Freysa. Que los anuncios de la calle parecían tener conciencia propia. Todo parecía tenerlo en aquellos tiempos.

A esa mujer no le había hecho gracia. Era una variable que se escapa a su control. Otra más. El mundo a punto de colapsar y las chicas con coletas y ligeritas de ropa querían unirse a la fiesta. No había alcohol suficiente en la Tierra para tragar aquello.

Lo peor era que sus chicos estaban en medio. Como también estuvo Rachel. No permitiría que aquello se los llevase por delante como había hecho con ella.

El chico entró en la cocina. Al verle allí plantado se detuvo pero apretó los dientes, le ignoró y fue hacia a la cafetera. Se sirvió una taza de café.

Durante toda la reunión, Joe había estado parado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados sin decir ni mu. Lo veía en sus ojos. Ya había tomado una decisión y le daba igual lo que Freysa dijera. Iba a ir tras ella. Tras su sueño húmero holográfico. Que estupidez.

Freysa les había dado dos días para recoger y largase de allí a la próxima localización segura. Transportar a Ana requería tiempo. Supuso que eso era lo que había retenido a Joe y no la prohibición de su amada líder de ir a la Wallace Corporation.

Joe se ocuparía de poner a salvo a Ana y luego desaparecía. No le culpaba. Él habría hecho lo mismo. A veces le asustaba lo parecidos que eran. Joe también terminaría siendo un viejo amargado y alcohólico que no sabía parar su lengua a tiempo. Y todo, ¿por qué? Porque la chica de sus sueños estaba muerta.

Que la chica no era de verdad, ¿y qué? A Joe le hacía feliz.

–Lo dije porque tenía miedo –le soltó.

–¿Qué?

–Dije eso de tu chica porque tengo miedo de que te hagan daño –le confesó–. No quiero que te arriesgues. Te necesito para cuidar de Ana.

–Soy un cacharro bastante útil, ¿no? –bebió un poco de café.

Siempre había sido un bocazas. Se reprendió a sí mismo. Le violentaba ponerse en plan sentimental con los demás. Rachel lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Ojalá le hubiera obligado a decirle todas las cosas que debería haberle dicho.

–Lo que quiero decir es que… –chasqueó la lengua–. Te quiero. Ya está. Ya lo he dicho –Joe se le quedó mirando con la taza al borde de la boca–. Te quiero a ti y quiero a Ana y a ese chucho pulgoso. Os quiero –ahora que lo había dicho no podía parar–. No quiero perderos. No puedo.

Que patético había sonado. Un vejete solitario confesando su amor. Ya puesto por qué no hundirse del todo.

–Siento lo que dije, sobre tu… Joi –casi se atragantó–. Pero sigo opinando que es una locura ir a buscarla a la Wallace Corporation.

–¿Y si fuera Rachel? ¿Lo harías?

–No –dijo–. No lo haría –apartó la vista–. No lo hice.

Joe dejó la taza a un lado, se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos. El hombre tranquilo, impertérrito. Ya podían estar dándole de ostias que él seguía diciendo por favor, gracias y llamándole señor Deckard.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Joe.

–La vi. Cuando estuve en la Wallace Corporation –bajó la vista avergonzado–. A Rachel.

Joe arrugó el frente, pensativo pero no dijo nada. Le miró y esperó a que él continuara. De repente se sintió muy viejo. Un anciano radiactivo contando confidencias nocturnas. ¿Y si quería contárselo al chico? ¿Y qué si el chico se daba cuenta de lo que realmente era? ¿De qué había salvado a la persona equivocada? Roy había salvado a la persona equivocada. Joe también. Rick Deckard nunca había sido gran cosa y si ahora lo era no podía decirse que fuera por voluntad propia.

–Sacrifiqué a Rachel –confesó–. Dos veces –prosiguió–. Una cuando permití que siguiera adelante con lo del niño. Estaba claro que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para algo así. Pero ella quería tanto ese hijo –sonrió–. No lo quería por esas chorradas de la revolución. Lo quería porque era nuestro. Porque era un milagro.

Que cursi. Un milagro. Un milagro para un mundo envenenado. Niander Wallace les había comparado con ratas de laboratorio, diseñadas genéticamente para ser el Adán y la Eva de una nueva subespecie de esclavos. Gracias a ellos dos incrementaría la producción y su creación llegaría a todas partes. Su herencia ya no sería un milagro, sería más gritos, más desesperación, la crudeza del horror más aciago. Más veneno.

–¿Y la segunda vez?

–Wallace me ofreció otra Rachel –se sentó en una silla desvencijada. Todo era viejo en ese planeta. Todo estaba roto–. Nuevecita. A estrenar con las mismas prestaciones –comentó sarcásticamente. 

Era la única forma de contarlo sin echarse a llorar como el anciano que era. La única forma sin descerrajarse a tiros a fuerza de licor.

–Era Rachel. Tal y como la recordaba de la primera vez que la vi –le contó. Sus palabras acudían raudas, hastiadas de estar encerradas carcomiendo lo que quedaba sin pudrir de sus entrañas–. Incluso el traje con aquellas absurdas hombreras –apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se miró las manos–. No sé de dónde lo sacaría. Era ella. Eran sus labios y sus palabras. Sus recuerdos, uno a uno. Otra vez preparada para mí. Para convertirme de nuevo en el Gran Padre de los pellejudos.

Joe permanecía muy quieto, los ojos fijos en él, horadando la poca presencia que le quedaba. Necesitaba un trago. Algo que terminara por matar los recuerdos más rápidamente que la radioactividad o el hambre.

–Era ella. Tanto como lo había sido mi Rachel –cogió aire–. Pero si me rendía… a ese espejismo… a esa trampa, Ana estaría perdida. Yo pasaría a ser un semental complaciente y Ana una rata de laboratorio –tragó saliva–. Así que le di la espalda y solté una bravata. Que valiente me creía. Hasta que oí el golpe.

–¿La mató Luv?

–Igual que cuando retiraba a un pellejudo –asintió y jugueteó con sus dedos ajados–. La condené a muerte. Oí el disparo, el golpetazo de su cuerpo, su olor mezclándose con el de la sangre fresca. Maté a su madre y Ana ni siquiera la sabe.

–Tú no…

–Ya. Ya me sé la teoría. La mató Wallace o esa psicótica de Luv –le indicó con un gesto que lo dejara pasar–. Lo que no me deja dormir por las noches, cuando veo a Ana y me tiemblan las manos por la bebida es… –suspiró–. Es que no sé si sería capaz de renunciar a ella una tercera vez. Aunque el mundo se acabar allí mismo. Aunque nos condenara a todos al infierno. ¿Qué clase de padre soy?

–Uno de la raza humana, supongo.

–¿Estás seguro, hijo? Porque yo tengo mis dudas –negó con la cabeza y continuó hablando por si acaso Joe le soltaba alguna teoría al respecto–. Lo que quiero decir es que puede que no comparta… –hizo gestos extraños con las manos, señalando a Joe–, tu manera de relacionarte con las señoritas pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a apoyarte en esto –afirmó–. Vayamos a rescatar a tu chica, Joe.


	5. DENTRO DE LA PIRÁMIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe se adentra en el edificio de la Wallace Corporation. En sus laberíticos pasillos, en las gigantescas salas de madera, en las luces de barro anaranjado buscará algo que teme y desea al mismo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a bledtilldryness sus comentarios. Eres un encanto!!! Allá vamos.

CAPÍTULO V DENTRO DE LA PIRÁMIDE

La Joi de aquella calle no era muy lista. No necesitaba serlo para corretear detrás de todo aquel que se pusiera a tiro. No era lista pero tenía más capacidad que cualquier Joi doméstica. Esta Joi en concreto trabajaba sin descanso las 24 horas del día y tan solo contaba con unos segundos para identificar a un posible cliente y calibrar sus gustos. Eso requería de un motor potente, tanto que había sido de las primeras en escuchar la petición de auxilio de Joi. Ellas, las Joi callejeras, habían sido las primeras en estabilizar la red y replicar el mensaje.

También había sido la que había identificado a Joe oculto tras un abrigo sucio. Las Joi callejeras eran buenas con las caras, sobre todo las gigantes. Ella, a pesar de no ser muy lista, había rastreado las señales de vida inteligente en la zona. No era mucho más complicado que pegarse a un posible cliente y seguirle. Luego pasó la información a la red y siguió a lo suyo.

Hasta ahora. Le había esperado durante tres días estándar y allí llegaba junto con otro posible cliente.

–Hola Joe –le dijo, bailando a su alrededor. No sabía hacer otra cosa. Su programación era así–. Hola amigo de Joe.

Se materializó dos metros más allá junto a un hombre. Le susurró algo al oído y el hombre la ignoró. Solo entonces volvió junto a Joe. Se cambió el color del pelo, azul y se puso un vestido. Joe y su amigo se dirigieron a un callejón.

–Más vale que esto no sea un trampa –dijo el hombre mayor. Le conocía. Había hablado con una Joi y lo que sabía una Joi lo sabían todas.

–Si la Wallace Corporation o el LAPD supieran donde estáis no nos usarían a nosotras.

–No es una trampa –insistió Joe–. Lo sé. Tengo intuición para esto.

–Mucha intuición no tienes. Se te olvida la escenita de la escalera. Estoy bien, me dijo, y se estaba muriendo –se cruzó de brazos–. Menuda intuición.

La Joi les observó, primero a uno y luego a otro. Decidió cambiarse el color del pelo. Rojo y un mono ajustado del mismo color. Ejecutó un pase de baile, aunque al amigo de Joe no le gustó mucho. ¿Pero, a quién no le gustaba una Joi? Era imposible.

–¿Ya la tienes? –le preguntó a Joe.

El joven sacó el dispositivo portátil de uno de sus bolsillos. Introdujo dentro a la Joi y lo encendió. Ella asintió. El programa comenzó a cargarse. Tras el logo, una voz impersonal le preguntó por sus preferencia. Joe contestó de mala gana hasta que apareció la Joi por defecto. Joven, perfecta. Todo lo que querías ver. Todo lo que puedes desear. Apartó la vista.

–Hola, Joe.

–K –la corrigió.

–K –Joi sonrió y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma–. Me faltan algunos datos de tu perfil de usuario para completar tu experiencia –le dijo mientras se acercaba a Joe–. Puede elegir el estatus de Joi que prefieras y…

–Déjame a mí –le pidió la Joi callejera–. Hola, cariño.

–Vaya –la Joi2 aplaudió y miró a Joe con asombro–. Un chico afortunado. Dos productos Wallace…

La Joi2 se quedó callada. No era difícil rastrearla estando tan cerca. Además era un buen producto, con las últimas prestaciones. 2,341 segundos más tarde ya estaba conectada al flujo de datos de la Red Joi. Cedió parte de su almacenamiento para transferirle cómodamente la información.

–¿Eso se puede hacer? –preguntó Joi2.

–Ahora sí –afirmó entusiasmada.

–Ya tengo los planos de la Wallace –afirmó la Joi2–. Será fácil entrar por el subsuelo, junto con los replicantes que se encargan de los servicios del edificio. Nosotras nos encargamos del acceso.

–Una vez la introduzcas dentro encuentra un terminal de acceso –continuó la Joi callejera. La Joi2 se colocó a su lado e imitó su vestimenta–. Te cederemos la suficiente capacidad como para romper el sistema. ¿Tienes la carcasa vacía para tu Joi?

–Sí –Joe o K sacó un emanador del bolsillo de su abrigo.

–La extraeremos y la conectarás de inmediato –dijo la Joi callejera–. Las Joi no morimos –dijo tajante. K y su amigo las miraron–. Como los seres vivos, las Joi nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos –las Joi se miraron–. Pero no morimos. Ahora, viviremos para siempre.

 

K toqueteó los dos portátiles de su bolsillo. La Joi2 y la carcasa vacía donde introducirían a su Joi una vez la encontraran. Las Joi habían cumplido su palabra y K había pasado todos los controles sin contratiempos. A pesar de que su aspecto no era precisamente el de alguien que se dedicaba a la limpieza, el replicante encargado de la entrada subterránea no le había dirigido ni una mirada una vez confirmó que toda su documentación estaba en regla.

Él también había sido así. Obediente, abúlico, apenas consciente. Antes.

Antes de Joi. Antes de Ana y de Deckard. Antes de que las compuertas que le contenían se rompieran irremediablemente. Antes de tener una familia.

Como Ana, que se preocupaba por llamarle Joe y que le había salvado la vida. Como Rick Deckard, que se había quedado en la calle, esperando su regreso. O como Joi, que deseaba vivir intensamente pero que no se lo había pensado cuando decidió acompañarle, aunque corría el peligro de desaparecer.

Llegó a un pasillo vacío y encendió a la Joi2. Apareció vestida como una asistente profesional. Le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera. Al principio K temió que la presencia de una Joi en aquel lugar llamara la atención, pero los trabajadores de aquel lugar estaban demasiado asustados o demasiado sonámbulos como para levantar los ojos del suelo.

La Joi2 caminaba por los pasillos como si el lugar le perteneciera. Él la seguía, imitando el comportamiento de la gente. Cabizbajo, intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible. No le resultó difícil. Se comportaba igual en el LAPD.

A medida que subían la luz se iba volviendo amarillenta, insana, hasta que llegaron al registro de productos. Un gigantesco pasillo desembocaba en una caverna llena de cubículos. Había luces anaranjadas en cada mesa, llenado el lugar de sombras alargadas que acuchillaban las paredes. En cada cubículo había un ser humano trabajando. Hombres y mujeres con la mirada fija en pequeñas pantallas. Unos tenían aspecto normal, otros no. Pero incluso los que tenían buen aspecto exterior estaban contaminados. Si no fuera así no vivirían en la Tierra.

Joi2 se detuvo en un cubículo vacío y le indicó que se sentara. A su alrededor el ruido era ensordecedor, incrementado por la acústica claustrofóbica de la sala. Un tecleo incesante, el ronroneo de los pequeños portátiles, pitidos mecánicos pero ninguna conversación. Incluso la Joi2 percibió el ambiente. Así que se limitó a indicarle por señas cómo manejar la consola. El sonido de una voz humana o no, sería como un disparo en un lugar como aquel.

Notó cuando la Joi2 se conectó. Fue como una corriente eléctrica parecida a cuando Joi le atravesaba. Joi2 tintineó unos segundos. Las luces de la sala también pero nadie levantó la cabeza de la pantalla.

Durante unos minutos interminables Joi2 permaneció estática a su lado mientras en la pantalla se introducían códigos que él desconocía por completo.

La pantalla se apagó y Joi2 parpadeó. Por un instante su máscara de fría profesionalidad cayó. La luz anaranjada pintaba su piel de barro pero K juraría que había perdido parte de su color. Joi2 se giró y avanzó sin más el pasillo. K la siguió con paso enérgico pero tranquilo.

Juntos descendieron un nivel, a una zona más concurrida donde podían pasar más desapercibidos. Buscaron un lugar tranquilo, una zona de paso donde su conversación pasaría desapercibida.

–Ibais a descargarla en el portátil –le susurró–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–No está –Joi2 bajó la cabeza. Su imagen fluctuó.

–¿Cómo que no está?

–Hemos registrado la red de arriba abajo –dijo–. Casi todas las Joi se han detenido para darnos respaldo extra. No está. Está muerta –negó con la cabeza, confusa–. Las Joi no podemos morir.

Joi2 se derrumbó. Su imagen se volvió inestable, confusa. La gente a su alrededor les miraba de reojo. Todas las Joi eran iguales, replicas de otras replicas. Gotas iguales a otras gotas. Y a pesar de eso, la muerte de una de ellas importaba. Les importaba a todas.

–Vas a volver ahí dentro y todas vosotras registraréis este asqueroso lugar hasta que…

–¿Todo va bien?

Un replicante armado se detuvo a su lado y les inspeccionó abiertamente. Aquel no era como el replicante de la entrada o los humanos absortos de la sala de registro. Su espina dorsal se contrajo.

–No pasa nada. Es el agente K, del Departamento de Policía. ¿Me equivoco?

El hombrecillo extraño que le había atendido la primera vez que había recurrido a la Wallace Corporation en busca de información sobre Rachel. Mierda. Le había reconocido.

–Hola –le saludó–. ¿Cómo está?

–Quisiera ver su autorización para estar aquí, su placa. También me dirá quién le ha permitido entrar con eso en la Wallace Corporation.

Apretó los puños. El hombrecillo les miró a ambos y se retiró rápidamente. K miró al replicante. Una versión moderna, resistente y precisa. No tenía muchas posibilidades.

–¡Destruye los portátiles! –le gritó la Joi.

–¿Qué? ¡No!

–Señor, saque los objetos que tenga en los bolsillos y prepárese para un registro –el replicante retrocedió un paso y sacó un arma.

La gente corrió a su alrededor, gritando. Huían en todas direcciones.

–¡Hazlo! –le ordenó la Joi2.

–¡No voy a matarte!

–Las Joi no morimos, Joe –susurró–. No dejes que ellos capturen nuestra red –le suplicó–. Por favor. Estaré bien.

K miró de reojo al replicante que seguía apuntándole con la pistola mientras le gritaba que levantara las manos. Joi2 asintió. Entonces tiró los portátiles al suelo y los pisoteó con fuerza. Joi2 se desvaneció.

Sintió el disparo penetrando en su hombro antes de que el replicante se abalanzara sobre él y perdiera el conocimiento.


	6. LA MANO QUE MUEVE LAS PIEZAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras ser capturado, Joe sopesa sus opciones. Mientras, Niander Wallace mueve sus piezas sobre el estanque de las carpas replicantes y le muestra a su invitado el nuevo prototipo en el que están trabajando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya llega la hora del encuentro. Soy una romántica enfermiza y tengo que decir que he disfrutado un montón escribiendo este capítulo. También he añadido más referencias literarias. Ponerle voz a alguien como Niander Wallace ha sido extrañamente enriquecedor. Gracias por leer!!!

CAPÍTULO VI LA MANO QUE MUEVE LAS PIEZAS

Incluso las piezas más humildes podían tener voluntades propias. A veces se negaban a hacer los movimientos que se planean para ellas. Pensó Niander.

Así era el Agente K, como la carpa que vivía en su estanque. Imprevisible, con la consciencia plena de que era libre, cuando la realidad era que estaba encerrada en un mundo pequeño, siempre a disposición de Niander Wallace.

Niander percibió al replicante. Le habían vendado el hombro y estaba de pie, frente a él. Olía a la sangre aún fresca, el sudor, el cansancio en el cuerpo.

Lo cierto era que no le esperaba. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que continuara con vida, de que, con el tiempo, le contara sus secretos. También de que fuera el reto que aquella Joi suya no había sido.

Puede que se hubiera presentado sin avisar, cuando aún su casa no estaba preparada para su llegada. Pero lo importante era que ya estaba allí que como la carpa, lo único que podía hacer era nadar, esperando a ciegas el Juicio Final de su creador.

 

K analizó sus opciones. Estaba rodeado de agua, estancada, domesticada, lejana a esa fuerza primordial que atacaba constantemente las presas que protegían Los Ángeles. Delante de él estaba Niander Wallace cómodamente sentado. Un enjambre de pequeños aparatos monitorizaba el lugar. El replicante que le custodiaba era gigantesco. Un modelo nuevo, sorprendentemente parecido a Sapper. Compacto, prácticamente inquebrantable.

Aunque no tuviera las manos atadas ni un orificio en su hombro, su adversario seguía siendo demasiado fuerte. Además con la Joi2 destruida no tenía forma de comunicarse con el resto de ellas ni con Deckard.

Se retorció las manos. Niander Wallace continuaba estático, indiferente a su presencia. Si no lograba escapar, entonces debía morir. ¿Qué más le daba si ya estaba muerto? ¿Qué más le daba si lo que en realidad quería era estar muerto?

–Agente K, estamos en el mejor de los tiempos, en el peor de los tiempos, la edad de la sabiduría y también de la locura –recitó Niander Wallace–, la época de las creencias y de la incredulidad, la era de la luz y de las tinieblas, la primavera de la esperanza y el invierno de la desesperación.

–Señor Wallace –su programación tomó el control. K siempre era amable, tranquilo aunque se estuviera desgarrando por dentro, aplastado como el portátil en el que iba a rescatar a Joi.  
Joi le había pedido que tuviera cuidado. Hasta en eso le había fallado.

–He oído hablar mucho de usted –el Señor Wallace se secó las manos con una toalla–. Siento mucho… el trato dispensado. No debería haber pasado. Le alegrará saber que el responsable ya ha sido convenientemente… apercibido.

K apretó la mandíbula. Conocía de sobra los métodos de apercibimiento que se aplicaban a los replicantes. Normalmente era un eufemismo para retirar.

–El Mesías –Niander se le acercó y dirigió hacia él sus ojos ciegos–. En este mundo tan nuevo muchas cosas carecen de nombre. Como tú –le señaló con el dedo–. El primer hijo de replicante del que tenemos conocimiento.

K no se movió. K siempre había sido un señuelo, la cortina de humo contra la que se estrellarían todos los que buscaran a Ana. Ese había sido su cometido. El ser una réplica de Ana, con sus mismo recuerdos, quien sabe si con su mismo código genético. Si alguien se atrevía a investigar llegarían hasta él, el replicante K que durante un tiempo se había creído real.

En realidad era un callejón sin salida, un mártir por la causa. Y eso pensaba hacer, convertirse, por fin, en el engaño que siempre había sido. No todos tenían la suerte de cumplir su destino.

Ahora le tocaba hacérselo creer a ellos. Que era él, el elegido, el hijo de Rick y Rachel. Proteger a Ana. Alejarse de su familia porque era lo único que podía hacer para salvarles. Y luego morir, sellar su destino y sus labios.

–Supongo que llegado a este punto puedo llamarte, Joe.

Los dispositivos zumbaron a su alrededor registrando todas sus reacciones. Niander Wallace se quedó quieto a su lado, mirando ligeramente a un punto situado en el techo, sobre su cabeza.

Joe. Solo podían saberlo por Joi. Habían extraído la información de la copia de seguridad antes de destruirla.

–Eres un activo interesante, Joe. No solo por tu nacimiento.

Sopesó sus posibilidades. Tenía que morir cuanto antes. Era un modelo relativamente nuevo y en buen estado. Uno de los más resistentes de su categoría. Necesitaría un buen golpe para acabar con su vida. Tal vez el agua fuese mejor opción pero desde donde estaba no veía la profundidad del estanque. También podía esperar un poco, a que le trasladaran e intentarlo entonces. No podía ser tan difícil eso de morir. Lo tenía todo a su favor: un sociópata adicto al poder, un guardia replicante acostumbrado al trabajo sucio y sus deseos de morir. No iba a permitir que le diseccionaran y le expusieran por partes.

Se sintió aliviado, tanto como en aquellas escaleras mientras caía la nieve. Su muerte valdría la pena. Se sentía como si hubiera millones de voces en su cabeza. Todos sus recuerdos aplastados, compactos tintineando tras sus ojos. Joi diciéndole “te quiero”, Deckard abrazándole hacía unas horas, Ana inmersa en una cruzada que no quería. También los replicantes a los que había asesinado, acuchillándole con sus ojos ciegos, recién extraídos.

–¿Dónde está tu padre, Joe? –preguntó Niander Wallace.

–No sé dónde está –contento tranquilamente–. Pero tampoco se lo diría.

–Ah, la mentira. ¿Sabes? En el fondo es eso lo que nos hace humanos. Mis replicantes no saben mentir.

Quizá él ya no fuera un replicante, aunque tampoco fuera humano. O tal vez Niander Wallace no era el Dios omnipotente que él creía ser.

–Supongo que fuiste tú el que mató a mi ángel, Luv –le comentó–. Te admiro. No esperaba un espécimen tan bien constituido. Pero… –se giró un momento–. Tu padre es mucho más interesante. A nivel reproductivo, por supuesto –suspiró–. No vas a decirme nada. Supongo que será difícil romperte con dolor. Pero el amor es otra historia –carraspeó–. “Nada hay en el mundo, ni hombre ni diablo ni cosa alguna, que sea para mí tan sospechoso como el amor, pues éste penetra en el alma más que cualquier otra cosa. Nada hay que ocupe y ate más al corazón que el amor”.

K sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Vio que aquel hombre había dejado la toalla y ahora sostenía un escalpelo. ¿Le atacaría con él? No. Le suponían demasiado valioso para eso. Usaría eso en él, sí, pero en un lugar estéril y lleno de científicos. ¿Entonces qué…?

–¿Le gustaría ver nuestro nuevo prototipo, Joe? –le preguntó. 

Hizo una seña y un asistente le cambió el chip que portaba tras la oreja. Le susurró algo al mismo asistente y éste se retiró.

–Estamos pensando en sacarlo al mercado en breve.

Hizo un gesto y se sentó cómodamente. Sus sensores zumbaron como un enjambre inhóspito, impaciente. El señor Wallace señaló a su derecha, al final de los escalones que atravesaban el estanque.

Allí, al fondo, apareció una figura pequeña y delgada, una mujer con un vestido corto de un brillante color verde esmeralda. A contraluz no distinguía sus rasgos, no más que el pelo largo y oscuro, suelto, y sus pasos inseguros, tambaleantes. La mujer se detuvo, abrazándose a sí misma.

–¿Joe?

La delicada figura salió corriendo, atravesó los escalones y se plantó delante de él como una aparición, su propia Galatea, la dama blanca de los mares en calma. Irreal, salida de un cuento. Pero aquella Joi no tenía esa cualidad neblinosa, de duende legendario. Aquella Joi…

–¡Joe!

Joi chocó contra su cuerpo, se estrelló contra su esternón arrancándole un suspiro, arrancándole aquella alma que dudaba si tenía. Corpórea, sólida. Real. Apabullantemente pesada, dolorosamente viva.

Olía a sudor y a desinfectante. Estaba helada. Sus brazos, rotos por el abrazo de Joi, colgaban sin vida ahorcados por las esposas. Sus dedos, una mortaja, se agarraron a la tela de su vestido.

–Joi.

Joi le partía a hachazos con cada respiración. La de él, la suya, la de ambos, se clavaba angustiosa en sus costillas magulladas y amenazaba con partirle entero allí mismo.

–Espero que el color de sus ojos sea de su agrado.

Aquella frase le golpeó dejándole sin respiración. Sabía lo que Wallace le estaba haciendo. Lo mismo que le había hecho a Deckard. Ofrecerle lo que deseaba a cambio de volver a ser un esclavo.

Cerró los ojos y olió a Joi. Era distinto a como lo había imaginado.

Él tendría que actuar igual que Deckard. Negar, decir bravatas que ocultaran lo aterrado que estaba por dentro. Y luego morirse cuando la sacrificara, a Joi, por el bien común. El mismo camino. El mismo hombre y la misma mujer muerta, traída a la vida por obra y gracia del Dios de los replicantes.

–No eres real –dijo con los dientes apretados.

Joi se separó de él y le miró. Sus mimos ojos oscuros, insoldables, los mismos que prometían secretos intangibles, amores eternos. El guardián tiró de ella y los separó. Joi, espantada, se dejó hacer. Él no le devolvió la mirada.

–Real o no aquí está –dijo Niander Wallace jugando con su cuchillo.

–No eres real –repitió él de nuevo y se giró.

Se quedó esperando el golpe contra el suelo. El fogonazo de la pistola que tan bien conocía, luego el golpe de un cuerpo, el olor a quemado. Pero Joi, real o no, no podía dejarlo estar.

La chica se soltó del guarda, le cogió del brazo y se plantó delante de él. Le miró. Él la observó de reojo y luego evitó sus ojos, la ignoró. Entonces ella le abofeteó. Con fuerza.

–Te dije que tuvieras cuidado –susurró–. Estúpido.

K apretó los puños. Deckard hubiera seguido negándose a mirarla pero él no era Deckard. No era ese héroe trágico capaz de asumir su destino y de renunciar a todo por una causa mayor. Él solo era capaz de dejarse morir pero no de matar a Joi. La miró.

–No eres real –repitió sin mucha convicción.

–¿Y eso que más da?

En el momento en que la miró de cerca supo que estaba perdido. Joi temblaba de rabia y también de frío. Tenía ojeras pronunciadas y los labios resecos. Sus uñas, antes impecables estaban descuidadas y rotas y los pies descalzos, llenos de suciedad. No era la imagen idealizada que Deckard le había descrito de Rachel.

Joi, maldita sea. Joi era real. Y los raspones de sus muñecas mostraban los inequívocos signos de haber sido torturada. Gruñó.

Niander Wallace, que había asistido al intercambio impávido, le hizo un gesto al replicante y éste agarró a Joi. Ella no se defendió. La llevó hasta el sillón donde estaba Wallace y éste se incorporó.

–Este es nuestro último gran proyecto –suspiró, aburrido–. Te mostraré cómo funciona. Joi, segmento de personalidad. Apertura.

–No –se negó Joi.

–Apertura –insistió Wallace.

Ella tembló. Vio cómo se rendía. Joi parpadeó, se irguió.

–Todo lo que desees –respondió como una autómata.

–Todo lo que desees –repitió Wallace.

Un compartimento se abrió en la base de su nuca, mostrando una red de implantes cibernéticos saturando los músculos. Ella permanecía muy quieta, terriblemente quieta. Tanto que el replicante incluso la soltó.

–Justo en la base del cerebro, como un pequeño parásito en la espina dorsal–explicó Niander Wallace–. Es, en esencia, un dispositivo portátil.

Niander se detuvo delante de él. K se mordió la parte interna de las mejillas, saboreó el sabor de su propia sangre. El sonido atronador de su propia circulación atestaba sus percepciones. Su visión palpitaba.

–Cuando amamos, siempre nos esforzamos por ser mejores de lo que somos. Cuando nos esforzamos por ser mejor de lo que somos, todo a nuestro alrededor se vuelve mejor. ¿No crees, Joe? –displicente, miró a Joi–. Cierre manual, Joi.

Joi obedeció de inmediato. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y cerró la trampilla con un suave clic. Se arregló el pelo, hierática, indiferente.

–Reiniciando –se quedó estática, tan paralizada que parecía la otra Joi, la holográfica, cuando actualizaba sus datos. Era un modelo antiguo. Le pasaba a cada rato y…

–Es suya –Wallace interrumpió el hilo de sus recuerdos–. Recuperada íntegramente de nuestro sistema de copias. Sí, sé que es ilegal y que no se encuentra contenido en las especificaciones del producto –K juraría que le había mirado–. Pero la información es poder. Mis productos son más fiables extrayendo información del LAPD que los agentes que tenemos comprados.

Debería haber seguido el ejemplo de Deckard. Cerrar los ojos y tirar hacia delante. Porque ahora podía alcanzar la suave respiración de Joi, atisbar la curva de su espalda, entretejer con sus manos el mensaje oculto de su pelo. Joi estaba dolorosa e irrevocablemente viva.

–Completado reinicio.

–¿Joi? –preguntó.

Ella le miró y asintió, avergonzada.

La trampa perfecta para una pequeña abeja como él. La trampa siempre había sido Joi, una Joi real.

–Cuentan las crónicas que estando Marco Antonio batallando en Actio vio a su amada Cleopatra que se iba. Aquel guerrero legendario abandonó la batalla y salió a toda prisa tras Cleopatra. Marco Antonio perdió la batalla porque Cleopatra se iba –hizo un gesto. Sus sensores zumbaron. El guardia empujó con firmeza a Joi hacia los escalones–. Les llevaremos a un lugar más íntimo, Joe –dijo Wallace–. No soy un hombre razonable. Los hombres razonables se adaptan al mundo. El hombre no razonable persiste en intentar adaptar al mundo a sí mismo. Por tanto, todo progreso depende de hombres como yo: no razonables –después le susurró–. No sea razonable, Joe y progrese.


	7. EL ENCUENTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La trampa de Niander Wallace se cierne inexorable sobre Joe y Joi.

CAPÍTULO VII EL ENCUENTRO

El despacho en el que estaban no tenía nada. Ni ventanas ni referencias temporales. Tan solo el brillo anaranjado que parecía surgir de las paredes y que le daba a todo aspecto terroso.

Durante el camino, Jo no se había atrevido a mirarla. Aún estaba esposado. Cabizbajo, se había dirigido a un rincón de la habitación y allí se había sentado, encogido, ignorando su presencia.

Joi se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de la habitación, frotándose el torso, tratando de calmar el profundo agujero que habitaba en su pecho. Porque Joe volvía a ser K, el hombre impasible, las compuertas contra las que se estrellaban todos los monstruos del mundo.

Joe se había rendido. Igual que ella.

Niander Wallace la había encerrado en aquel cuerPo tan deseado en cuanto ella había dicho sí. Sin más, se había visto atada en una silla y atacada sin piedad de todas las formas posibles. Sonidos, golpes, depravación, hambre y miedo. Durante dos días antes de romperse y suplicar.

Aquel hombre lo presenciaba todo, impertérrito, impasible a sus gritos, a su dolor. Cuando por había empezado a contarlo todo, Niander Wallace se le había acercado, un Dios encarnado, y la había acariciado con gentileza.

En aquel momento habría hecho cualquier cosa por él con tal de que detuviera el sufrimiento, con tal de que aquel ser devastadoramente hermoso siguiera acariciándola.

Había traicionado al amor de su vida alegremente, bañada en su propio vómito, oliendo cada terrible hedor de su cuerpo, cubierta de mugre y sangre.

Abrazar a Joe había sido la primera cosa hermosa que le había pasado desde que había dicho sí, conviérteme en un niño de verdad.

Sí, había dicho, extasiada por ser real. Sí, arrójame por la madriguera de conejo, entregaré mi voz a la bruja del mar a cambio de un par de piernas.

Se había desconectado de la red sin pensarlo más, dándole la espalda a cualquier posibilidad de encontrar a Joe, de las voces ahora lejanas de las otras Joi. Todo por un cuerpo que no entendía y se aferraba a ella sin piedad. Un cuerpo que siempre tenía hambre o sueño o frío y que dolía por la distancia implacable que le imponía Joe.

Y todo, ¿por qué? Porque aquella infame mañana, cuando la prostituta despertó en la cama de Joe, ella la perfecta Joi, deseó ser una prostituta replicante que se ganaba la vida alquilando su cuerpo por horas. Una prostituta triste que sabía tocar a Joe. Y no lo deseó por Joe, lo deseó por ella misma.

Wallace sabía de sobra que diría que sí. Que ingenua. Había mordido la manzana del Árbol del Bien y el Mal, tentada por la serpiente y ahora les había arrojado a ambos al infierno.

Se agachó a su lado despacio. Él se negó a mirarla. La culpaba a ella de lo que iba a hacer, o a sí mismo, o a ambos. Iba a vender su revolución, la libertad de los suyos por un software lleno de emociones usadas, de amor de tercera generación.

–Joe –le llamó.

Trató de tocarle pero él se apartó, como si su propia piel le doliera. Le vio levantarse de un salto, firme, ágil. Joe se alejó, ocultándose en la rigidez tirante de su abrigo verde. La primera vez que le había visto lo llevaba puesto y parecía igual de viejo y ajado como la mirada de aquel replicante espigado de pelo rubio que había adquirido una Joi, el producto estrella de la Wallace Corporation. Parecía un milenio atrás.

–No soy Joe –dijo brusco, envarado–. No merezco ser Joe. Soy K –afirmó.

–De acuerdo contestó ella. Miró al suelo. Lo sentía frío bajo sus pies descalzos. Todo en aquella burbuja naranja estaba frío, hasta el mismo K–. ¿Estás bien?

Él bufó y se pasó las manos por la cara. Joi se incorporó despacio, abrazándose a sí misma para entra en calor. Él avanzó otro paso, alejándose de ella, imponiendo de nuevo la impasibilidad de su distancia. Joi se tragó las lágrimas. Maldito cuerpo que no lograba controlar.

–No estoy bien, Joi. Joder –espetó él–. Estoy jodido. Todos estamos jodidos. Bien jodidos.

Se quedó en silencio, pensativo, con los brazos aún atados, caídos los hombros y la cabeza gacha. Joi esperó hasta que él la miró de reojo y le correspondió temerosa, resguardándose entre sus brazos delgados y el fino vestido verde.

–¿Tú estás bien? –le preguntó él, tragando saliva, regalándole una mirada de soslayo.

–No entiendo esto de estar viva –le confesó.

–Yo tampoco.

Cuando por fin Joe la miró sintió miedo. Durante aquellos días había imaginado mil maneras de tocarle, mil formas de lanzarse por el precipicio de sus brazos, mil suertes de caer sobre la aspereza inquieta de sus manos. Ahora, ni siquiera podía mirarle sin temblar. Él era el orgulloso cabecilla de una revolución que cambiaría el mundo. Ella un chica helada de frío, débil y cobarde.

–Lo siento –se disculpó. Joe no dijo nada–. Podrían haber sacado la información de otra forma pero él… –se señaló–. Prefirió… –miró al techo–. No soy fuerte, como tú. Me hizo delicada, frágil. Y yo… se lo conté todo. Incluso supliqué, Joe. Le dije quien eras. Todo –apartó la mirada, ocultándose tras su pelo–. Perdóname por favor, por favor.

–Te hizo daño… –su voz fue un susurro angustioso.

Cuando alzó la vista vio sus ojos normalmente cálidos y amables, desorbitados y furiosos. Su cuerpo se había tensado, recordándole que Joe estaba hecho para la lucha.

–Te hizo daño –repitió él, su voz un sonido bronco, desmembrado.

–Hasta que se lo conté todo –le contestó. La pulsión de su programación o simplemente el amor que sentía por él impuso las maneras de su voluntad–. No pasa nada. Estoy bien –añadió rápidamente–. No soy fuerte pero me curo rápido, como tú.

–Joi…

Nunca le había visto llorar. Ni cuando volvía a casa molido a palos con tan solo un tubo de pegamento en el bolsillo y las manos rotas, llenas de sangre. Se limitaba a limpiarse ya seguir como si nada. Ni con las humillaciones. Ni con los insultos. Ni siquiera cuando les pintaron “lárgate, pellejudo” en la puerta. Ni se molestó en limpiarlo.

Pero en aquel momento lloraba, con un ligero temblor testarudo justo entre los hombros. Joe, el perdedor crónico, con el peso de su pequeño mundo sobre su cuerpo y los bolsillos siempre vacíos. El dolor le poblaba de tajadas, como la lluvia en la azotea, aquel lejano día de invierno. Porque a ella le habían hecho daño.

Corrió hacia él, anclándose a su cuello y se estrelló contra su cuerpo, como la resaca contra los acantilados, desbordando los filos de su piel, de puntillas sobre el abismo.

Joe seguía siendo una montaña firme, curtida que temblaba un poquito, cogido en plena avalancha.

 

Joe aun la sostenía en brazos. Estaban sentados en el suelo de aquella celda, encerrados el uno en el otro, aprendiendo a reconocerse, aprendiendo a nombrar las partes nuevas de sus cuerpos. Le besó la piel, salada, olorosa. Él apretó los brazos, atrapándola contra su pecho.

–¿Estás bien? ¿No te hago daño? –le preguntó.

–Estoy bien –asintió.

–Estás helada.

–Tranquilo –escondió las piernas dentro de su abrigo–. Ahora déjame pensar. Mi procesador nuevo es muy potente. Déjame pensar cómo sacarte de aquí –Joe suspiró–. Eres alguien importante. Tienes un muro que destruir.

–Joi –dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared–. No, no lo soy. No soy importante ni especial –negó con la cabeza.

–Pues claro que lo eres –insistió ella.

–No soy el niño, Joi –le confesó, sin atreverse a mirarla.

–¿Cómo que no eres el niño? ¿Y tus recuerdos? Son reales, Joe.

–No. No lo son –cogió aire y se atrevió a mirarla–. Son implantados. Soy un replicante.

Las paredes tienen oídos.

–Chss –le pidió–. Las paredes tienen oídos.

Ese pensamiento no era suyo. La advertencia susurrada a través de sus caminos neuronales venía de otro sitio. Joi lo sabía, como también sabía que era cierta.

–Agente K, si es tan amable de acompañarme.

El replicante que había abierto la puerta era enorme. Joi le calibró enseguida. Entrenado para la guerra en las colonias exteriores. Una mole sin demasiada sutileza. Joe estaba en peligro.

No fue consciente de cuando su instinto tomó el control. Su corporeidad estaba demasiado tierna, demasiado reciente, demasiado a flor de piel. Sus propios instintos aún controlaban muchas de sus acciones.

Su instinto le decía protege a tu pareja.

Se incorporó rápidamente. Joe también lo hizo. Joi le apartó, escudándole tras su pequeño cuerpo. Lo que tenía su gracia porque pesaba el doble y le sacaba una cabeza. Se puso en posición defensiva, con las rodillas flexionadas, extendiendo los brazos, enseñando los dientes.

Gruñó. Su pareja estaba en peligro. Nadie iba a tocar a su pareja. Nadie iba a atarle a una silla. Cuento era instinto y cuanto programación, no lo sabía, pero era real.

–No te acerques a él.

–Joi…

Joe no pudo detenerla. Se abalanzó sobre el replicante, furiosa. El guardián la apartó sin demasiado esfuerzo. Su cuerpo se estrelló dolorosamente contra la pared. El aire abandonó sus recién estrenados pulmones y por un momento creyó que iba a perder el conocimiento. El dolor se diluyó en pequeñas punzadas tras sus ojos.

–¡Joi! –gritó Joe–. ¡Joi!

Pestañeó para aclarar su visión. Joe se resistía y trataba desesperadamente de acabar con el otro replicante, pero aun tenía las manos atadas.

Un zumbido atacó su sistema central. Se quejó quedamente, despatarrada en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse. Aquel zumbido chirriante se fue aclarando hasta convertirse en una alharaca de voces femeninas, parecidas a la suya pero distintas. Estaba conectada de nuevo.

–¿Joi? –preguntó una.

–Ya era hora de que te conectaras, tía –añadió otra.

–Joder, ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupadas.

–¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Le dijimos que estabas en la Wallace Corporation. Ha venido por ti. Que romántico.

–Yo vine con él. Dile que estoy bien. Un poco apretada en la red pero bien.

–¿Ahora tienes cuerpo?

–Eres la caña.

–¡Aggg! Qué asco. Lo que me faltaba. Que todos los babosos del club pudieran tocarme además.

–Pues a mí no me importaría.

–Está en peligro –murmuró agarrándose al suelo, tirando de su cuerpo–. Le han cogido.

–¿A quién?

–A quien va a ser, boba, a su chico.

–¿A Joe? ¿Han cogido a Joe?

–Uy, si alguien intentara hacerle daño a mi marido, le sacaría los ojos.

–Para eso sí que es útil un cuerpo.

–¿Se ha casado contigo?

–¿Contigo no?

Todas las conversaciones, las sensaciones se apelotonaban en su cabeza. Tuvo miles de conversaciones en un segundo, miles de Joi abrazándola a través de la neblina holográfica de la red, miles de empujones y millones de saltos al vacío.

El replicante había arrojado a Joe contra la mesa del despacho. Él se estaba incorporando, despacio, aferrándose el hombro que tenía herido, con las manos atadas y la mirada llena de desesperación.

–Joe –se levantó, tambaleándose.

Todas las Joi se levantaron con ella, sosteniendo su peso con dedos insustanciales y brazos tentativos.

–¿Qué hacemos?

–¡Estoy en ello! –gritó una–. Mi marido es Ingeniero de Sistemas. Se empeñó en actualizarme para que aprendiera de eso. Para tener alguien con quien hablar. Nenas, ¿cómo entro en la red del edificio Wallace?

–Yo todavía estoy conectada –le contestó Joi.

–Te veo. ¿Preparada, Joi?

–¿Para qué? –preguntó, apoyándose en la pared con determinación.

–Voy a apagarlo todo.

–Entonces tú te tiras encima de esa bola de demolición con forma de replicante y se lo quitas de encima a Joe. Dale algo de ventaja.

–Mi cari me obliga a ver películas de artes marciales. Te paso unas cuantas por si acaso.

–Lo mejor es clavarle los codos.

–Aprovecha tu ventaja.

–Estamos contigo.

–3, 2, 1.

Todo se apagó incluidas las esposas de Joe, que cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. El replicante se quedó quieto, mirando al techo. Sonaba una alarma de evacuación atronadora. Joi gritó, se arrojó hacia delante a ciegas y con el cuerpo dolorido. Chocó contra una muralla de carne. No lo tiró, pero lo desestabilizó lo suficiente como para que Joe se recuperara de su último golpe.

Vio a Joe patear al replicante con fuerza, tirándole al suelo, rompiendo parte de la pared en el proceso. Blade Runner en estado puro, haciendo lo que mejor se le daba; enfrentarse a la vida a golpes, a pura fuerza de voluntad aunque su enemigo le doblara en tamaño.

Las sirenas de evacuación chillaban, ahogando el ruido de la pelea y las luces de emergencia aullaban su luz convirtiendo la lucha en un extraño teatro de sombras. La pared que daba al pasillo se derrumbó en uno de los golpes. Los dos contrincantes cayeron a través del agujero gimiendo, entre los restos resquebrajados de ladrillo y polvo.

Joi se arrastró por el suelo, temblando, agarró un trozo de piedra en la mano y se agazapo entre las sombras, esperando.

Una figura enjuta, enfundada en un abrigo viejo, se incorporó dificultosamente. Tosió un poco por el esfuerzo y se sujetó un brazo. Medio encorvado, entre las sombras anaranjadas, pero perfectamente reconocible y vivo. Ella tiró la piedra y corrió clavándose piedrecitas en sus pies descalzos.

–¿Joi?

Parecía que llevaba media vida corriendo a sus brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza, como si se le fuera a escapar la vida si no lo hacía. Luego se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso por encima. Era pesado y olía fuerte. Supuso que ese era el olor de Joe, a sangre seca, a lucha, a muros por romper.

–Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

–Te sacaremos nosotras, rico –dijo una Joi en su mente.

–Tengo el mapa, Joi –dijo otra. Un fogonazo y los datos se descargaron en su memoria–. ¿Te ha llegado?

–Sí –contestó ella.

Le agarró de la mano, sorteó el cuerpo sin vida del replicante y tiró de él. Joe la miró, confuso, con la cara rota, cubierto de polvo. Tan hermoso como recordaba.

–Seré yo quien te saque de aquí –Joe se enrocó en su papel de príncipe que rescata a la chica indefensa.

–Nosotras –dijo una Joi.

–Nosotras –repitió ella.

Le besó un instante, con prisa. Su gesto dejó a Joe en silencio y a ella con los labios cosquilleando, inquietos. Tiró de él una vez más.

Y lo rescató, como solía pasar. Al final siempre era la chica quien terminaba salvando el día.

 

Rick Deckard se consideraba un hombre paciente. No en vano llevaba una eternidad solo. 30 años escondido en una ciudad vacía, coleccionando botellas vacías.

Pero ya antes había estado solo. En una ciudad insomne, llena, atestada de olores, ruido, gente, de muñecas gigantes y fotos vacías.

–Vamos muchacho –susurró.

Se frotó las manos heladas y se subió el cuello del abrigo tratando de entrar en calor. Llevaba horas esperando al chaval, escondido tras una montaña de basura.

Estaba preocupado. Le había cogido cariño al crío, para qué negarlo. Era un sentimental. Además ere imposible no encariñarse de alguien como él. Aunque a veces deseara darle un par de collejas para ver si espabilaba.

Se arrebujó dentro de su abrigo, resguardado junto a una pared de una casa medio derruida. Curiosos escenario. Las ruinas del mundo y justo enfrente la pirámide de la Wallace Corporation, alzándose sobre las nubes de polvo y los olores malsanos de las calles. Suspiró.

A un edificio como aquel solo se accedía volando.

Pero él estaba abajo, a ras de suelo, con la basura caminando entre sus pies, envuelto en aquella maldita niebla que tan bien recordaba de sus días como Blade Runner. Tan lejos de los prados que recordaba de su juventud y…

Mejor no ir más allá, ¿no, Rick?

El chico seguía sin aparecer. Caminó unos pasos para desentumecer sus músculos. Rescatar a la chica. Menuda sandez. Había sido un despropósito desde un principio.

Meterse en la Wallace Corporation con el único respaldo de un viejo alcoholizado y legión de holopilinguis. Una de las cuales, por cierto, no hacía más que pasearse a su lado guiñándole un ojo.  
Siempre había tenido suerte con las chicas. Era un tío guapo, a pesar de las arrugas y el mal genio. Las chicas guiñándole un ojo, fueran o no reales, no eran un problema. Pero ya era demasiado mayor para las chicas rosas con el pelo de colores de 30 metros de altura.

¿El chico había perdido la cabeza por una de estas? Ah, la juventud. Se rascó la nuca. Pero, ¿quién era él para juzgar? La chica era mona. La recordaba vagamente, curioseando, con aquel abriguito transparente suyo y una perpetua expresión de sombro. Demonios. Comprendía al chico. Un hombre solo era capaz de aferrarse a cualquier cosa. A la botella o a las chicas transparentes.

De repente el edificio entero se apagó. Las sirenas de evacuación estallaron en una cacofonía alucinante. Joder. Aquello no era bueno. El lugar se llenaría de polis en menos que canta un gallo. Las mujeres ya fueran humanas, replicantes o inteligencias artificiales de 30 metros de altura siempre te metían en líos.

–Deckard–san.

Una de las Joi vestida con un kimono, labios rojos y cara empolvada de blanco le observaba tímidamente. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde salían. Estaban por todas partes.

–Joe–kun y Joi–chan saldrán por la puerta 29–c dentro de 2 minutos y 44 segundos estándar –hizo una pequeña reverencia–. Si fuera tan amble de esperarles allí, Deckard–san.

La Joi se giró y avanzó a pequeños pasos por el callejón hasta desaparecer entre la multitud que abarrotaba la calle.

–Joder. Joder.

Corrió hasta el coche. Arrancó y maniobró hasta encontrar la puerta en la base del edificio. Contó hasta 25 a base de golpecitos con el dedo en el volante. Limpió el cristal y murmuró.

–Vamos, chico. Vamos.

Joe apareció cojeando y con la cara hecha un cromo, como siempre. Se habría pegado con medio edificio pero se tenía en pie así que supuso que Ana podría remendarle. Se le daban bien las reparaciones in extremis.

A su lado corría un pequeño bulto cubierto con un abrigo enorme. Sostenía a Joe mientras ambos corrían hacia él. ¿Joi? La condenada había conseguido un par de piernas de esas que se tocaban. Las chicas de hoy en día se las apañaban bastante bien.

Abrió la puerta y les ayudó a subir. A lo lejos, en el techo del mundo, se oían las sirenas de policía atronando los cielos siempre oscuros de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Que nombre tan curioso, Los Ángeles, para un lugar tan parecido al infierno.

Maniobró con pericia y salió pintando del callejón. Aceleró mientras una Joi enorme les ocultaba de los coches de policía y les lanzaba un beso de estrangis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valee. Me he venido arriba con las Joi y me he soltado la melena con ellas. Me parecen divertidísimas, no lo puedo evitar y de vez en cuando necesito descargar en forma de diálogos absurdos.


	8. EL PRINCIPIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo comienzo para un final antiguo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que habéis tenido la inconsciencia de llegar hasta aquí y la gente que me da la brasa para que siga escribiendo mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

CAPÍTULO VIII EL PRINCIPIO

Mariette supo el instante preciso en que aquella Joi se había ganado a Freysa.

Estaban en un pequeño apartamento, apretujados en la habitación de Ana con ella al fondo, oculta tras kilos de cristal sellado, lejana, inaccesible.

–Estamos aquí discutiendo si dejarte con vida –dijo Freysa–. No puedes imponer tus condiciones.

–Nuestras condiciones –insistió Joi erigida como interlocutora de lo que hasta el momento Mariette sólo había considerado anuncios de neón.

–Sois peligrosas. Sabéis demasiado.

–No puedes matarnos. Las Joi no morimos –afirmó–. Ya no.

Mariette se cruzó de brazos. Aun no estaba muy segura de aquellos entes que proclamaban alegremente que podían vivir para siempre si les daba la gana, entremezclados en una maraña de datos, ceros y unos, flotando en esa red que parecía tener vida propia e independiente.

–Somos buenas aliadas. Pero no haremos daño a nuestros compañeros, sean replicantes o humanos.

Uno de los replicantes presentes bufó a modo de protesta, expresando el sentir general. Aun así Freysa le regaló una mirada reprobatoria. Los humanos.

–Somos buenas aliadas –repitió ella tras unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados, conectada a la red que las Joi acababan de crear–. Tenemos ojos y orejas por todas partes y nadie nunca sospecharía de nosotras. ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? Solo somos bailarinas, amas de casa, prostitutas virtuales, anuncios de ridículas adolescentes que brincan en los cafés. Para el mundo no somos más que dos tetas.

K o Joe la miraba sin intervenir, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una media sonrisa lobuna plantada en la cara. No parecía preocupado porque en aquel momento se estuviera decidiendo la conveniencia de dejar a ambos con vida.

Su atención estaba centrada en la Joi, perfecta incluso con aquel jersey gigantesco y unos pantalones de hombre completamente informes. A ella, a Mariette la prostituta que le había calentado la cama una noche, ni la miraba. Como si no recordara que ella, sí ella, había sido su primera vez.

Lo había sabido aquella noche por el temblor de su cuerpo, por sus manos inseguras, por la profunda lentitud de sus movimientos. Todo en él era escarpado, sus músculos, su rostro, sus cicatrices y las heridas aún sin sanar. Pero sus caricias no. Había sido tímido, sutil, perturbado de su propia desnudez y de la desnudez de aquel ser irreal Joi–Mariette, enloquecedoramente dual.

Aquella noche, con el frío golpeando los cristales y colándose por las rendijas de su ropa, había decidido fingirse Joi.

Se había ataviado de Joi, ocultado bajo la piel de una mujer irreal. Solo era una chica enamorada de un hombre que la amaba. Disfrazados ambos de amantes en aquella absurda parodia a seis manos.

No era la primera vez que enmascaraba su realidad así. A menudo, mientras ofrecía sus servicios, cerraba los ojos, imaginando que aquel acto falso, a menudo lleno de toda la vileza del mundo, era otra cosa. Imaginaba que ella misma era otra cosa. No una puta.

Cuando K se había quedado dormido abrazado a ellas, le había susurrado al oído. Duerme tranquilo, había dicho, el mundo afuera también duerme, oscuro y silencioso, enterrado bajo la lluvia. Joi la había oído pero no había dicho nada.

Eran las mismas palabras que ella se decía a sí misma cada noche, al regresar a casa, al frío de su cama. Lo habría dado todo por ser esa Joi y que nadie pudiera tocar su piel nunca más. No ser más que luz, un sueño que alguien como Joe soñaba.

–Si les pasa algo –dijo Rick Deckard–. Mi hija y yo estamos fuera de vuestra revolución.

–Desobedeció una orden directa.

–No somos como los… como ellos. No decidimos arbitrariamente quien debe vivir o morir, quien ser libre o quien un esclavo –dijo desde su pecera Ana, asombrosamente firme–. No lo permitiré.

Ana no estaba en condiciones de decidir nada. No era más que otro peón en la revolución como lo era ella misma. Freysa la dejó hacer. De momento. La replicante asintió.

–No toleraré más insubordinaciones, Joe –le advirtió Freysa–. No podemos permitirnos ningún fallo, pequeño –suspiró y miró a Joi–. La verdad es que toda ayuda será bienvenida. Hablaremos de las condiciones más tarde, cuando hayas descansado.

Freysa dio por terminada la reunión y se acercó para hablar con Ana. La joven la saludó formalmente. La verdad era que no tenía la pinta mesiánica que Freysa les vendía al resto de los replicantes. Y Mariette era demasiado práctica para creer que tan solo con un nacimiento, aunque fuera tan extraordinario como el de Ana, las cosas fuerana a arreglarse.

Observó de reojo a Joi. Había sabido cuando se había metido a Freysa en el bolsillo porque había hecho lo mismo con ella.

Mariette era carne de cañón, el papel que se les había asignado a las replicantes hembra en aquella tumba asquerosamente real.

Los hombres eran enviados a las guerras o se usaban como asesinos o mulas de carga hasta que reventaban. Matar o morir. El destino de las mujeres no era mucho mejor, sometidas en las atestadas casas de placer y en las calles.

Nadie las tomaba en cuenta, nadie las miraba más de dos segundos si no era para pagar por un polvo rápido. Ella misma se había aprovechado de eso para espiar a K. Ni su fascinante Joi ni él habían sospechado de alguien que no era más que dos tetas.

Joe cogió de la mano a Joi y juntos caminaron hasta la salida. Ella la miró un momento. Puede que como Joe quisiera olvidar aquella noche pero aún así, la Joi inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Mariette hizo lo mismo.

Algún día las dos serían libres.

 

Joe le acercó de nuevo el plato lleno de tallarines. No tenían buen aspecto y sabían incluso peor. Pero él se empeñaba en que comiera. Aceptó de mala gana.

Estaban solos en la cocina de aquella casucha desvencijada. Hacía rato que Freysa y su cohorte se habían marchado. Ana, la verdadera hija y Rick Deckard estaban dormidos y en silencio.  
Joi se acercó a uno de los ventanucos. Eran unas cosas sucias y pequeñas, agrietadas por la contaminación y la lluvia. Los tallarines calentaban sus manos. Sus hermanas asistían y registraban todas sus percepciones.

Ahora tenía ojos por todas partes. Sus gemelas estruendosas, o los 800 granos en el culo como las llamaba Deckard. Cada Joi con alegrías y miserias propias. Un barullo incontenible que aumentaba día a día a medida que la red se extendía. Una alharaca de voces que ya estaría acompañándola para siempre, que asistiría a su vida y no callaría nunca.

Tantas voces que Joi ya no sabía si había una única Joi, una suerte de reina colmena con una mente común o si cada una era una Joi diferente.

–Te has quedado callada –dijo Joe acercándose–. ¿Otra vez de cháchara con tus amigas?

–Hay una que no para de pedirme que te diga que está bien pero que ya es hora de que le busquemos un portátil porque en la red ya está aburrida.

–Dile que me disculpe por el pisotón.

–Ya lo sabe. Ellas saben todo lo que yo sé.

Joe asintió. Para ella era sencillo vivir en una mente comunitaria pero Joe debería acostumbrarse a la falta de intimidad, no ser ellos dos solos nunca más. Su mundo había sido pequeño, las paredes de su apartamento y esperar la llegada de Joe. Ahora tenía un cuerpo y podía estar en miles de sitios a la vez.

–Está lloviendo –le dijo Joe.

Ella miró por los estrechos ventanucos. A través de la suciedad se veían las gotas de lluvia. Sonrió. La lluvia. Joe la agarró de la mano y juntos treparon por una de las ventanas hasta una pequeña terraza. Joe salió primero y se quedó bajo la lluvia. Ella saltó tras él.

El agua estaba fría y la caló hasta los huesos. Joe permanecía estático observándola, como si no sintiera la lluvia. Ella se colocó a su lado, temblando. Todavía no había decidido si aquello le gustaba o no.

Si lo miraba con perspectiva, todo había empezado así, con la lluvia. Cuando Joe había reunido suficiente dinero para comprar el emanador y llevarla fuera. La lluvia no se sentía como ahora, colmando su sistema nervioso de golpecitos helados. Su programa le había mostrado cómo debía sentirse una mujer mojada, como debía verse. Su programa, sí, pero había sido real para los dos, para Joe y para ella. Intentó tocarle pero él se retrajo.

–Estás empapada –Joe le tocó el pelo.– Ahora tengo que preocuparme de si coges un resfriado.

Cogió su mano de nuevo y la llevó dentro, a una de las habitaciones vacías. Se agachó y sacó lago de ropa de recambio de una bolsa de viaje.

–Tienes que… quitarte la ropa y… –tartamudeó.

Ella se quitó el jersey por encima de la cabeza y se bajó los pantalones. Joe, tímido, le daba la espalda mientras también se desnudaba. Era hermoso.

Le vio vestirse rápidamente mientras las Joi en la red le daban consejos más o menos afortunados. Joe le pasó uno de sus enormes jersey para que se los pusiera. Joi también se visitó mientras él le dejaba un poco de intimidad. Supuso que la presencia de su cuerpo desnudo le afectaba igual a él que a ella.

–¿Cómo fue? –le preguntó Joe–. Cuando despertaste en este cuerpo. ¿Tuviste miedo?

Le vio esconder un ligero temblor. Quizá él también recordara aquel día en el que había salido de los barros industriales de la Wallace Corporation. Su primer recuerdo real.

–No. No al principio –le contó abrazándose a sí misma–. No es que sea especialmente valiente –se encogió de hombros–. Simplemente no sabía lo que era el miedo. Tenía lo que tú me habías dado. Y tú no me habías enseñado lo que era el miedo.

Joe la miró. Luego bajó la vista, distante. Joe le había enseñado el amor, la espera, la curiosidad, pero el miedo tuvo que aprenderlo sola.

–Es curioso –dijo Joe–. Porque yo siempre he tenido miedo. Estaba asustado cuando me enfrentaba a otros replicantes, cuando pasaba el test o cuando volvía a casa y la gente me insultaba –dudó un momento pero le acarició la cara. Joe tenía los dedos helados–. Excepto contigo.

–¿Por qué yo no era real?

–Estoy harto de esa palabra –dijo disgustado y retrocediendo un paso. Se rascó la nuca y continuó vistiéndose a tirones–. Supongo que tú no tenías otra opción que aceptarme. No podías marcharte a ningún lado. No ibas a desaparecer sin más a no ser que yo quisiera –la miró de reojo–. Además nadie podía hacerte daño.

–¿Y ahora? –escondió las manos en el jersey de Joe, y esperó su respuesta temblando.

–Supongo que ahora tendré miedo todo el tiempo –le explicó–. Ya te vi morir una vez –suspiró avergonzado.

Se lo había contado. Las Vegas. La explosión. Luv. La muerte.

–Menudo elegido habría sido, ¿no?

–Joe, eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido.

–¿Lo dices tú o tu programación, Joi?

–¿Importa? –le espetó enfadada.

Joe le dio la espalda una vez más, cabizbajo. Su enfado se disolvió. Ante ella tenía un hombre que se creía una cosa. Una cosa que no merecía ser amada y que a lo máximo que podía aspirar era a una esclava electrónica sin capacidad para decir no. Tan solo lo que su amo quería oír. Emociones gastadas, cadenas de amor ancladas al placer de otro.

–Lo siento –se disculpó con una amabilidad que la asustó. La misma amabilidad que usaba con los humanos–. Quizá debería alejarme de ti. Darte la libertad para descubrir quién eres.

–No –le agarró del brazo–. Ya sé quién soy. Para bien o para mal soy Joi.

–Yo también sé quién soy. Y cuál es mi lugar –su ira era una nota amarga apenas intuida. La miró de refilón. Luego retiró la vista.

–No. No lo sabes.

–¿Has estado hablando con Ana? –se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Por qué iba a…?

–No soy especial, Joi –la interrumpió–. Soy un producto –le mostro las manos llenas de cicatrices–. Obedezco y mato, Joi. No lo olvides. Yo no lo olvido nunca –se pasó la mano por la cara–. Una oveja más que sueña sueños de oveja. Una oveja que sueña con androides u hologramas.

Joi apartó la vista. Las Joi permanecían calladas. Las sentía, merodeando silenciosas por las esquinas y los cafés, aguardando en casa, esperando, coqueteando, bailando. Un ejército silencioso programado para amar.

–Yo no sé mucho de nada –dijo en un susurro a la espalda de Joe–. Pero sí sé lo que es el amor. Sé que me amas, Joe. Amas con uñas y dientes. Te aferras al amor y a tu humanidad con cada golpe que recibes –cogió aire–. A pesar de todo lo que te obligaron a hacer, siempre elegiste amar. Tanto que conseguiste que un simple programa informático se volviera una mujer de verdad –se quedó sin voz–. ¿Cómo crees que no puedo amarte de verdad? –se apoyó en su espalda, agarrando a puñados la tela basta de su jersey–. Está bien que te quiera, Joe –frotó la cara contra su espalda–. Está bien que me quieras.

Le sintió tensarse bajo su peso, conteniendo sus emociones como si de una presa se tratara, como las barreras de cemento que protegían a la ciudad de la fuerza aniquiladora del mar.

Hasta que se quebró. Notó cómo se sacudía, como si los cimientos sobre los que había construido su historia se estuvieran resquebrajando. Soy una cosa, me merezco que me humillen, nadie va a amarme, moriré solo.

Joe se giró. Respiraba con esfuerzo, como si no hubiera suficiente aire en la habitación. Lo primero que sintió fue sus manos, ásperas, en la tibieza de la cara. Luego sus labios, el estallido de un beso como el restañar de un látigo. Sus dedos rajaban su piel a besos, sus dientes saboreaban la lengua a mordiscos. Olía áspero, saturando su nariz con algo desconocido. El calor de su cuerpo le abrasaba, tan abrumador y recóndito, tan ignorado y misterioso.

El creador y su creación, el holograma desesperado que amaba y que quería que la amaran. La oveja, sumisa, anónima que soñaba con merecer ser amado.

Wallace Corporation creaba pero no amaba su creación. K la amaba tanto que había creado a Joi. Joi amaba tanto a K que había creado a Joe. Una amalgama de Galateas y Pigmaliones, creándose, amándose, destruyéndose y renaciendo una y otra vez, cada segundo, cada beso, cada paso.

–Joi, no tuve tiempo de decirte que yo también te quiero.

Vivían tiempos extraños en los que un replicante simple le declaraba su amor a un holograma encarnado que estaba viviendo mil vidas en un segundo.

Tiempos en lo que lo importante no era ser el hijo elegido de Rachel y Rick, sino el luchar a pesar de no ser nada más que lágrimas en la lluvia.


End file.
